


The Journey of Finding a Purpose

by I_choose_531



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_choose_531/pseuds/I_choose_531
Summary: (Takes place after Mewtwo Returns, alternate timeline) Mewtwo has left the Johto region and is teaching himself about the world as he finds himself in Eterna Forest of the Sinnoh region. After stumbling upon a couple looking for their child, his life becomes very different. Will the peace last? Or will old acquaintances find him once again? What secrets will come to light? Will Mewtwo ever get to rest?





	1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

The light of the early morning sun dances in the leaves as a summer breeze made both grass and leaves dance about. The sounds of creatures waking and starting their day filled the air harmoniously. The serene scene could be seen about the globe, as if the world decided that today was the day meant to be perfect as if to instill a peacefulness into the world, at least for a day.  
Mewtwo sat beneath a tree, deep in Eterna forest, far from any trainers path. He counted and grouped up the different types of berries he had found in the Sinnoh region. He had taken a shoulder bag from the old chateau to allow him to carry and gather what he wished.  
He carefully put the berries he found in the bag, making sure they were not in danger of being crushed by the heavier of the fruit. He had a few experiments he wanted to test, such as seeing if a psychic force field could protect the berries from things such as the blizzards of Snowpoint City or the high altitudes of Mt. Coronet, the medical benefits of each berry, or even just the simplicity of which berry tasted the best.  
His thoughts were interrupted by unexpected chatter, that he did not put in the immediate effect of identifying as Pokemon or human as he gathered his things and carefully floated up to the tree branches above him, not wishing to alert anyone to his presence by causing any suspicious rustling by going through the leaves. He stayed as still and as silent as he possibly could, managing to not make a single sound whatsoever. Then a couple of humans ran beneath his tree, looking about frantically, but what intrigued Mewtwo was, not only their panic, but how both were adults and clearly not trainers, nor gym leaders.  
“Tracy! Tracy, where are you?” The man shouted.  
“Tracy honey, where are you? Mommy and daddy are here! Sweetie please!” The woman, the mother, shouted.  
Mewtwo took a peek into their minds and saw varying images of a little girl, one much too young to be a trainer. He watched as the parents left before he broke through the canopy of the treetops above him. He closed his eyes and carefully let his mind reach out throughout all of Eterna Forest. There.  
Mewtwo soared above the forest canopy, stopping only once he spotted a crying child hiding in a bush. Mewtwo carefully lowered himself to the ground, keeping a good distance so he did not scare the child away.  
_“Hello there Tracy.”_ Mewtwo spoke telepathically to the child, expecting her to fear him, he added, _“It is alright. You’re safe. Your parents are looking for you.”_  
“Kitty!” Suddenly the little girl burst out from the confines of the bushes and hugged Mewtwo’s tail.  
Mewtwo gently lifted his tail, child in tow, towards his front and gently lift the child off of his tail as he began to pick the sticks and leaves from her hair sea-green hair. Mewtwo ignored the feeling of familiarity the child brought as he wiped away her tears. He chose not to read the child and gave her a small smile to comfort her.  
_“I am not ‘kitty’, I am Mewtwo. Would you like me to take you to your parents?”_ He said gently, careful of his tone.  
“Mhm. I want my mommy and daddy. Thanks, kitty!” Tracy sniffled, hugging Mewtwo, who decided to give a simple sigh, rather than correcting her again.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

Mewtwo began to float above the ground as he once again focuses his psychic powers, this time locating the parents. Mewtwo adjusted his hold on Tracy, making sure he absolutely would not drop her, not that he couldn’t just simply use his psychic powers to catch her if she were to slip from his grasp. But it had seemed like a waste of his energy to so when he can just simply avoid the risk.

He rose slowly above the canopy, looking about quickly to find a route to the parents. Mewtwo took his time heading towards the parents, flying amongst a flock of Chatot with Tracy in his arms. As the Chatot looked quite surprised at the pair and wondered what exactly Mewtwo was, Tracy enjoyed the sight, even giggling with delight.

“What are you? And what is with the kid? She’s too young to be your trainer.” One brave Chatot asked Mewtwo.

_ “I am Mewtwo. I am taking the child to her parents. They’re not too far away and who could leave a scared kid in a forest?” _ Mewtwo said to the Chatot, deciding not to let young Tracy hear.

“And you decided to give the kiddo a scenic route, eh? You’re more of a softy than you look, Mewtwo.” The Chatot replied.

_ “So it’s been suggested.” _ Mewtwo said simply as he lowered himself towards Tracy’s parents, leaving the flock of Chatots.

Mewtwo landed near the parents and set down Tracy, keeping out of their line of sight. Tracy looked up at him curiously, not seeing her parents above the underbrush. Mewtwo gently nudged her into the clearing and pointed towards her parents, who sat on a log murmuring to each other stressfully.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Tracy shouted gleefully upon seeing them as she ran to greet her parents.

Mewtwo was quick to duck behind a tree, not to keen on dealing with humans who may or may not have a Masterball. He kept hidden behind the tree, sitting with his back to it, using the shrubbery and tall grasses to help him stay hidden. He sat and decided to wait until the family left before moving, unwilling to risk being seen.

“Oh Tracy, where were you? Are you okay?” The mother spoke worriedly to her child as she hugged her daughter.

“I’m okay mommy! The big kitty helped me! And I saw a lot of birdies!” Tracy spoke excitedly.

“Big kitty? Tracy, what did this kitty look like?” The father spoke, concern ebbing in his voice.

_ ‘Oh no.’  _ Mewtwo thought, quickly trying to slink away as he heard the pitter patter of a child’s footsteps. He tried to crouch down and quietly move away. He did not want to deal with being caught by adults, they tended to be evil in most cases or try to use him.

“Where are you going kitty?” Tracy questioned, hugging his tail once again.

_ “I-” _ Mewtwo stopped upon seeing the child’s parents staring at him in silent shock. 

“Tracy, is this the Pokemon that helped you?” The father spoke up, looking down at his daughter.

“Mhm!” Tracy spoke, smiling brightly with a nod, not letting go of Mewtwo’s tail.

Upon hearing this the mother and father smiled and approached Mewtwo, causing Mewtwo to immediately back away and move his tail to hand their child to them and keep some distance between them. Tracy giggled and hung on tight. The mother gave an amused look and gingerly took her child off of Mewtwo’s tail.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping Tracy.” The father spoke up.

_ “You’re welcome.” _ Mewtwo spoke as he began to fly up to leave.

“It’s cold here at night. Would you let us offer you a warm place to rest tonight?” the mother spoke up, stopping Mewtwo in his tracks.

_ “That is unnecessary.” _ Mewtwo replied.

“It’s the least we could do. You saved our little girl. What kind of people would we be to not try to repay you?” The father spoke, smiling. “We have plenty of space and we’re out of the way from all of the nearby towns and paths, so we rarely have guests anyway.” 

_ “I must decline your off- "  _ Mewtwo began.

“Pretty, pretty please? It’ll be fun!” Tracy interrupted.

Mewtwo gave the family a cursory glance at the family. He gave a sigh and a smile.

_ “I suppose it could be ‘fun’.” _ Mewtwo spoke.

“Alright then! I’ll lead the way. I know a shortcut, but it gets dark pretty fast. So everyone stay close.” The father spoke, looking pointedly at little Tracy as they all began to set off.


	3. Chapter 3: Storm

Mewtwo floated a good enough distance behind the small family, second-guessing himself and wondering just how quickly the sun went down in this region for he swore he saw the sunrise mere moments ago. Though this thought sent him into a rather deep spiral of wondering how exactly a Mew or a suped-up clone of Mew, would experience time compared to other Pokemon. These few weeks had been the first time, in his rather short time of consciousness, being truly on his own.

Whilst lost in this new assortment of thoughts, Mewtwo had not noticed how dark storm clouds began to blanket the sky. Nor did he notice as the winds began to whip through the trees rather strongly. Mewtwo only realized the dangerous storm when his thoughts were interrupted by the roar of thunder so loud it sent Tracy shrieking in fright and Mewtwo, in his own startled fright, upwards where he hit his head rather harshly on a very sturdy tree branch.

“Come on now! This storms a bad one! We have to get moving!” The father bellowed as he yanked Mewtwo out of the sky.

The man grabbed Mewtwo’s upper arm with one hand and his daughter’s hand in the other, his wife also holding onto their daughter’s hand, and led the group forth through the rain and lightning. Mewtwo was unable to protest being dragged by the man he did not trust for he was much too busy using his psy to through the variously sized tree branches away from them as they tried to reach safety. Mewtwo let his guard slip once he saw that they were on a porch, conveniently when the family’s mailbox hit the back of his head and sent him crashing down.

“Tracy, get inside and get the first aid kit!” The man hollered as he and his wife took either side of Mewtwo and rushed him into the house.

“The couch!” The woman yelled.

The man grunted and they both carefully put the cloned Pokemon onto the couch. The man rushed to shut and lock the door as Tracy gave her mother the first aid kit. The woman kissed her daughter’s forehead and went to inspect the area Mewtwo was hit as she opened the first aid kit.

“Will he be okay?” Tracy asked.

“Yes, he should be okay. It seems to just be a goose egg, just like the one you got that scared us so much kiddo.” The mother reassured her daughter.

“I’ll go to the Pokemon Center once the storm gets better. See what kind of stuff we should get him for the pain.” The father said.

“We don’t know what type of Pokemon he is, Frank.” The mother responded.

“Oh! Oh! He’s a Mewtwo! He said he was!” Tracy said gleefully.

“Uh, you know anything about Mewtwos, Lauri?” The father, Frank, asked his wife.

“No, but Gigi might. They mentioned something like it a while back.” Lauri said.

“Well, they are coming tomorrow. We can pick his brain when he gets here if our guest isn’t awake.” Frank stated, earning a nod from his wife.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitor

It wasn’t until late that night that the storm began to ebb into nothingness, conveniently this was when a Prius appeared in the driveway of the family’s house. Normally, Tracy would be rushing out the door, but it was past midnight and young Tracy was fast asleep. Upon hearing someone knock on the oak door, Lauri was quick to look through the peephole, smiling as she saw her early visitor.

Upon opening the door she was caught in a bear hug. Lauri’s laughter alerted Frank to their visitor’s arrival. Frank came downstairs and saw Lauri welcome Gigi into the house.

“So how’s my favorite little sis and her family doing?” Gigi spoke with a grin.

“Well, Tracy got lost in the woods and befriended a pokemon today. But as we were coming home he got hit by a mailbox and hasn’t been conscious since.” Lauri said.

“What kind of Pokemon?” Gigi asked.

“Well, Tracy said that he was a Mewtwo. Didn’t you talk about one a while back?” Lauri spoke.

“Hm, I’ve never heard of a Mewtwo, but I have heard of a Mew.” Gigi said.

“Maybe they’re similar? Do you think?” Lauri asked.

“Maybe, Pokemon names are normally similar if they evolve. A Mewtwo might be an evolved version of a Mew. That is a stretch though. Might just be named that because of similarities to Mew. I won’t be able to tell until I see it though.” Gigi spoke.

“Well, right now he’s on the couch. Never thought having such a big couch would come in handy.” Frank spoke up.

With that, Lauri and Frank went into the living room. Upon seeing the large Pokemon on the couch, Gigi went forth and crouched down beside it. Gigi felt as if they had seen this Pokemon before, but he chalked it up to his studies on Mew, because despite the obvious differences, Mewtwo did have some similar characteristics as Mew.

“Well, this Mewtwo does look similar to a Mew, but it's hard to tell if it's an evolution or not. He doesn’t look too hurt, so I think it's safe to just let him rest for now. Until then, we can catch up like normal. I’d love to hear the story of how my niece befriended an unknown Pokemon.” Gigi finally spoke, standing up and joining their sister and brother in law at the dining room table.

“Alright, Gigi.” Lauri said with a smile.

“How long is that nickname gonna stick? Tracy isn’t even here right now. I swear you didn’t even teach her my real name, you trouble maker.” Gigi chided, causing Lauri to giggle.

“Ah, c’mon you know you love it, Giovani.” Lauri said with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Giovani denied, not letting his sister have the satisfaction of him admitting defeat.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakened

A/N

My internet went out. But I found a way to post this. If I suddenly stop posting, check my tumblr @i-choose-531 for information on updates. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

\-----------------------

As the sun reached high into the center of the sky, as the sun would do to signify noon time, a certain cloned Pokemon began to stir. Pain made its way through his consciousness, causing Mewtwo to let out a slight grunt as he opened his eyes. Upon opening his eyes Mewtwo was greeted with the sight of Tracy and a Golduck.

“You’re awake!” Tracy said gleefully.

“Morning sleeping kitten.” The Golduck spoke smugly.

_ “Yes. I am awake.” _ Mewtwo said to Tracy before looking at the Golduck with a glare,  _ “My name is Mewtwo, do not refer to me in that way again.” _

“Oh! Mommy cleaned your bag! It had a lot of weird goo in it.” Tracy said as Mewtwo sat up.

_ “That was likely the berries I had been collecting.” _ Mewtwo said with a sigh. _ ”Where is my bag now?” _

“Uncle Gigi was fixing it up on the back porch last I saw it.” Tracy said.

_ “I see, can you take me to him?” _ Mewtwo asked.

“Mhm! Follow me!” Tracy spoke as she ran off, quickly leaving Mewtwo’s sight.

“She does that a lot. I’ll show you the way.” The Golduck spoke up.

_ “Thank you.” _ Mewtwo said as he began to walk beside the Golduck.

“Just so you know, the humans here, especially Tracy, give Pokemon nicknames. Mine is Speedy. And I’m pretty sure before you get the chance to leave Tracy is gonna saddle you with one. Unless she just keeps calling you Kitty.” The Golduck, Speedy informed the psychic beside him.

_ “I suppose that nickname would be one of the nicer ones a human has given me.” _ Mewtwo reluctantly mused.

“What do you mean by that?” Speedy asked, suspicion beginning to blossom.

_ “You seem to know your way around this place. How is that?” _ Mewtwo queried.

“Lauri is my partner. She trained me from a Psyduck back before Tracy came along.” Speedy said, disliking how his question was ignored, adding to his suspicion. “What about you? You ever have a partner? A trainer?” Speedy prodded.

_ “Of sorts. Not anymore.”  _ Mewtwo said reluctantly.

“What happened? Why not anymore?” Speedy questioned him further.

_ “I did not kill them, if that is what you’re implying.”  _ Mewtwo said with a glare that made Speedy take a step back.  _ “Although…” _ The psychic trailed off.

“Although what?” Speedy said, distrust beginning to mix with the suspicion he already felt towards Mewtwo.

_ “No, no. Nothing.” _ Mewtwo said, shaking his head as he tightly gripped his arms, scowling at the floor as he mentally scolded himself.

“Hm.” Speedy simply dropped the conversation, taking mental notes of the conversation that seemed to be very carefully worded.

The two walked in silence, lost in entirely different thoughts. One planning on how to get the other to leave as soon as possible. One preparing himself to deal with another possible threat. Finally, the two stood before an open door with only a screen door keeping anything from coming within the house. Speedy opened the screen door and walked outside, immediately being hugged by Tracy, as Mewtwo came out after him.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Just in time too. Fixed up the bag you had, so now it should last longer. I was actually about to come in and get Frank so we could take you to a Pokemon Center too!” Giovanni laughed, holding out the bag to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo stepped away from him immediately and contemplated flying to the farthest region he could think of before he remembered that the monster before him had no memory of him. But that did not mean he would dare get close to him, not after everything he did to him. He noticed the looks that Giovanni and Speedy had and quickly used his psy to take his bag from Giovanni.

“Looks like I’ve cracked the mystery as to why no one has heard of a Mewtwo.” Giovanni spoke.

Mewtwo immediately clutched the bag against his chest as his mind began to race with worry. His thoughts ranged from how he was going to keep the clones in Johto safe to finding a new place to hide from the man before him. It took all of his self-control to not attack or flee from Giovanni.

“You’re so shy you’ve never been near a human before!” Giovanni joked, laughing.

_ “Oh, yes. Shy. That’s it.” _ Mewtwo agreed as relief flooded through him.

“Ah, a psychic type! And here I was thinking my niece was learning the language of Pokemon.” Giovanni said as he picked up Tracy.

“Oh great, he’s giving her ideas.” Speedy grumbled, causing Mewtwo to chuckle. “Hey, the kid tries to beat me at swimming already. I don’t need to learn not to cuss when she wins.”

_ “So, Speedy isn’t fast enough to beat a child? A human child at that?” _ Mewtwo teased, finding this new information all too amusing.

“At least I’m not a flying psychic that couldn’t keep up with a little girl or find my way out of a house.” Speedy retorted.

_ “Who says I didn’t lag behind on purpose?” _ Mewtwo countered, only remembering that Giovanni was there when a large hand landed itself on his shoulder.  _ “Don’t touch me!” _ Mewtwo yelled with telepathy as he immediately floated away from Giovanni, the fear too clear to see on the psychic’s face.

“Ah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to startle you. Ah, I’m Giovanni.” Giovanni said.

_ “I suppose it is fine. Just refrain from touching me in the future. I am Mewtwo.” _ Mewtwo said, picking his words carefully.

“Will do, Mewtwo.” Giovanni stated, setting Tracy down onto the ground.

“I’m going to go help mommy make lunch for everyone.” Tracy said before running off into the house.

“Hey Princess, go keep an eye on the trouble maker!” Giovanni said.

Then, a Persian came from the side of the pool and onto the porch slowly, giving a nod as she looked over at Mewtwo.

“Good to see you again.” The Persian, Princess said as she went into the house.

“You know Princess?” Speedy asked Mewtwo, only to be met with silence, silence that further added to his distrust and suspicion towards the Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughtful Lunch

Soon lunch was ready and everyone, Pokemon and human alike, were gathered about a picnic table that was shaded by a singular tree. Though despite little Tracy’s efforts, even she could not convince Mewtwo to sit at the table, so instead he lay up upon a tree branch in that way cats seem to lay. Down at the picnic table, everyone began to pass about food to each other, forcing Tracy to pause in decorating Princess’s fur with various wildflowers.

“Kitty, how are you going to eat from way up there?” Tracy said, looking up at Mewtwo.

_ “I do not need to eat. I am not hungry.”  _ Mewtwo said simply.

“That won’t work for my niece. Why not just make things easy for yourself and give in to her will and eat.” Giovanni said.

_ “I’d rather not.” _ Mewtwo stated, recoiling at the mere sound of the monster’s voice.

“Now, now, if he isn’t hungry then he isn’t hungry.” Lauri said.

“Alright, alright.” Giovanni gave in, holding his hands up in defeat, much to Mewtwo’s relief and confusion.

As the family began to partake in idle chit chat, Mewtwo’s thoughts began to wander. He tried to think of why he was still here. Sure, he had a bump on the back of his head, but that didn’t impede his ability to leave. He didn’t trust anyone here, especially now that he knew of their relation to Giovanni. He couldn’t understand why he didn’t leave the second he saw the vile man. The only reasonable conclusion he could draw was that he was curious to see how well the amnesia worked, but that wasn’t acceptable to him, the conclusion was too simple and didn’t seem to fit quite right.

Unbeknownst to Mewtwo, Speedy had been carefully watching him and he noticed how the psychic grew troubled. He didn’t trust the psychic. Speedy knew he was hiding something. He spoke so little of himself, changed topics too often, and only answered vaguely. Speedy had to get to the bottom of it, he wouldn’t let some hairless cat bring harm to his family.

Speedy looked about and went over to Princess. She did seem to know Mewtwo. Maybe she could help him unravel this mystery? Princess looked up and acknowledged him as he sat beside her.

“Duck.” She greeted.

“Speedy.” He corrected.

“What is it?” She questioned, knowing he had something on his mind.

“What do you know about Mewtwo?” Speedy demanded.

“Everything from his creation to when he gave his master the inability to control him. But that is not my story to yell.” Princess said simply. “If you want to know, you’ll have to ask him yourself.”

Speedy nodded, knowing she wouldn’t continue the conversation with him. So he finished his food and began to think. He thought of what attacks he knew worked the best on psychic types. He thought of the various horrible scenarios about the psychics past, all variants including the harm or possible death of the psychic’s mystery trainer.

But then Speedy’s train of thought came to a screeching halt when he saw Tracy climbing the tall tree towards the unaware Mewtwo, but that wasn’t what startled him so. No, it was the sight of a tree branch breaking, a tree branch Tracy was holding. Speedy began to run forth to catch the child as her scream pierced the air.

Speedy stopped in his tracks once he saw that Tracy had stopped mid-air, floating. Mewtwo floated over beside her, having clearly caught her with his psychic powers. He carefully lowered her to the ground and sat beside her.

_ “Are you hurt, Tracy?” _ Mewtwo asked, his concern clear.

The little girl shook her head with a smile and reached up above his head, placing one of her famous flower crowns upon his head. Mewtwo looked up at the crown on his head in clear confusion, which made Tracy giggle. Speedy looked at the scene and remembered, that even though he did not trust Mewtwo, he did help his family when he didn’t have to. He couldn’t be that bad if he helped his family, right?


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers

**A/N**

**Hi there everyone, I am sorry for the sudden lack of updates. My WiFi went out and I am being forced to use my phone’s limited hotspot. Thankfully it does not require internet to merely type on google docs, where I keep a hard copy of this story and merely copy, paste, and edit formatting to AO3. So once I am able to post again, prepare yourself for a flood of updates equivalent of the number of updates I would have done had my internet not been shut off. Thank you for reading.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As little Tracy taught Mewtwo to make daisy chains, quite difficult when a child makes you do it by hand and you have three fingers, Giovanni watched them. Giovanni wore a smile as he read the latest magazine with an interesting section on mysterious new pokemon. The article made him feel as if he was forgetting something, and he had a strange feeling Mewtwo was involved.

Since seeing the pokemon the night he came to visit his sister, he had sent orders to Team Rocket's best scientists to gather all the information they could on Mew, Mewtwo, and psychic types. He wanted to get to know more about this Pokemon, but he knew from prior experience with a few Alakazams how to keep a good front, so the Pokemon wouldn’t read him. For now he had to act all chummy and nice, quite the chore, but in the end, he would have Mewtwo at his command.

Mewtwo struggled with the small flowers, trying to physically replicate the work that Tracy did to make the flower crown he refused to take off, despite the spikes of the thistles. His frustration was getting to him, but he was thankful that he knew he wouldn’t make the place explode as he had on Cinnabar. He didn’t want to kill people ever again. 

_ “I can make an entire solar punk castle from rubble with my mind, but a daisy chain is too hard for me.” _ Mewtwo grumbled.

“Well, I guess I can let you use your powers then. I wasn’t being very fair.” Tracy said.

_ “Thank you, Tracy. I will admit, it was interesting to learn how easily I could mangle a flower.” _ Mewtwo said in amusement.

Tracy giggled and watched how Mewtwo looked about at the wildflowers and selected an array of colorful flowers from peonies to sunflowers. With incredible ease, he soon had the flowers perfectly entangled. He then used his psy to carry the crown over to Tracy and put it on her head.

“That was really good, Mewtwo!” Tracy praised.

_ “I had a good teacher.” _ Mewtwo replied.

It was then that Speedy approached them, sitting between Tracy and Mewtwo, for he still didn’t trust the giant cat. Mewtwo greeted him with a nod whilst Tracy threw flower petals above him. Speedy brushed some of the petals off of him, faintly amused by the child.

“You know she won’t cry if you take it off. She likes to test people. And that thing hurts, doesn’t it?” Speedy said gesturing to the crown of thistles.

_ “I’ve felt worse. And I may or may not have passed out in thistles, rose beds, or other thorny plants one too many times to be used to it.” _ Mewtwo replied as he gazed up at the scattered clouds above.

“How does that happen more than once?” speedy queried.

_ “I didn’t know so many things had spikes and I was tired.”  _ Mewtwo admitted.

“Wow. You sure you had a trainer? Trainers usually travel a lot and help us out. Hard to believe you had a trainer and didn’t know what a rose bed was.” Speedy said, amused.

_ “My ...training, as you call it, was very brief and limited to the indoors or in more wide open spaces such as moores. Unlike you, I have very little experience in traveling.” _ Mewtwo said, staring up at the clouds.

“Well, that explains it then.” Speedy concluded, when another thought occurred to him. “So you probably haven’t had a proper battle, huh? One outdoors, in the elements?” Speedy said.

_ “I have battled before, indoors and outdoors. I don’t plan on doing so again unless absolutely necessary.” _ Mewtwo stated.

“Then how else will you get better or learn new moves to use?”

_ “I… hadn’t thought of that.” _ Mewtwo admitted.

“Then how about you and I battle. I may be a bit rusty, but I could give you a run for your money.” Speedy said.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

As Tracy went to put a crown of roses on Giovanni, Mewtwo and Speedy made their move, running off into the woods. Mewtwo flew above the treetops as Speedy ran. Then Mewtwo spotted a clearing up ahead.

_ “Go three trees to the right. Then there is a clearing. Or at least much shorter trees.” _ Mewtwo said, now flying beside the Golduck.

“Just don’t go passing out in any thorn bushes. It wouldn't be a fair battle if you got hurt before we started.” Speedy said.

_ “Just don’t get too winded, old one.” _ Mewtwo said smugly.

“I am not that old. And I haven’t told you my age, kitty cat.” Speedy retorted.

_ “I dunno, you are as slow as an old lady.” _ Mewtwo joked.

“Oh, you challenging me to a race there, kitten.” Speedy said.

_ “What would be the point when I know I’ll win, ducky.”  _ Mewtwo said.

And that was when Speedy suddenly sped off, leaving Mewtwo to choke on his dust, literally, he kicked up a lot of dirt. Once Mewtwo recovered, he quickly sped up, zooming about, unable to locate Speedy visually. Just as he was about to reach the clearing, he was yanked down into the shrubbery below him.

“Quiet, there are some people in the clearing.” Speedy said quietly.

_ “Then we can communicate telepathically. Just think and I’ll hear you.” _ Mewtwo said, making sure only Speedy could hear.

_ “Uh, testing?” _ Speedy thought unsurely.

_ “I hear you loud and clear. Who is in the clearing? I would think you would be the one more keen on seeing humans.” _ Mewtwo questioned.

_ “You don’t get out much, right?” _ Speedy said.

_ “No, I don’t, but what does that have to do with anything?” _ Mewtwo asked.

_ “Take a peek, but make sure they don’t see you.” _ Speedy said, watching as the cat looked over the shrubbery.  _ “That is Team Rocket. They are evil and like to steal Pokemon.” _

A look of panic crossed Mewtwo’s face before being replaced with unbridled anger. A blue light began to coat his eyes as his pupils turned to slits. Speedy didn’t notice the change until it was too late. Team Rocket saw Mewtwo, recognizing him from the pictures Giovanni had sent. With a simple press of a button, familiar metal machines, now with wheels, were released. Sadly Mewtwo was not fast enough in his attempt to fly away, for he was trapped in the painful voltages once again, just like he was in the Johto region.

“Mewtwo!” Speedy yelled.

_ “Run!” _ That was all Mewtwo could say before screaming out in pain.

Speedy ran back towards his home, determined to find help. Unknown to Speedy or Mewtwo, Giovanni was in a phone call being told that the capture, while unexpectedly early, was successful. It was after Giovanni hung up, that his memories of Mewtwo came flooding back.

“Johto will be our next stop. Perhaps I’ll give one of those clones to Lauri and Tracy.” Giovanni said to his Persian, Princess.


	9. Chapter 9: Race

“After all this time, thanks to Silphs Masterballs, Mewtwo will have no choice nut to be mine and do as I say. Isn’t that just wonderful, Princess?” Giovanni said as he pets Princess, before heading out of the backyard.

Unbeknownst to him, Speedy had gotten Lauri and Tracy to eaves drop on him. Lauri knew Speedy well enough after all this time to know when something was wrong. Neither of them needed to be psychic to understand each other.

“Tracy, go get your father. Get the car ready. We’ll follow Speedy to Mewtwo and call officer Jenny.” Lauri said, hiding the feeling of betrayal that crushed her heart.

Tracy ran off and did just that. Speedy ran off towards the car, ready to lead them. They all hoped they could rescue Mewtwo before it was too late. They didn’t know Mewtwo long nor very well, but he had helped them. And he was a Pokemon. Trainer, Breeder, Nurse, Officer, or not, it didn’t matter who you were, you loved Pokemon. The world loves Pokemon. And you protect what you love, even if it means finding out things that shatter your heart.

Mewtwo’s cries of pain rang throughout Eterna Forest. The pain was far worse than anything he had yet experienced. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, and he was terrified. He tried so hard to escape, but it only made the pain so much worse. He couldn’t piece together a single thought, let alone be able to use his psychic abilities, not in these conditions.

The various scientists and Team Rocket grunts below covered their ears and refused to so much as look in the direction of Mewtwo. They couldn’t stand to hear his cries of pain and wished they could do something to make him silent. But they feared Giovanni’s wrath, they feared being kicked out of Team Rocket, because they had nowhere else to turn to to get a paycheck, or they were being blackmailed into staying, though there were some who just thought of the Pokemon’s cries as a nuisance. One of whom being Domino.

“Make that stupid pokemon shut up already!” Domino shouted at a scientist.

“Well, maybe if we turn down the voltage-” She was then interrupted.

“No! We are not risking his escape! Just get someone in a rubber suit to muzzle him!” Domino demanded before stomping away.

Mewtwo’s fear and panic increased as he witnessed a rubber-clad person come near him. He saw the muzzle in his hand but was in too much pain to piece together what was happening. All he could piece together was that a human was approaching him and he had no way to stop it. He couldn’t defend himself, he couldn’t flee, he couldn’t even beg, and he so desperately wanted to beg for mercy. He wanted the pain to end. He didn’t want to go back to Giovanni. He was so desperate not to be captured.

Mewtwo could no longer stop his tears from falling. Not as a muzzle tightly kept his mouth shut. Now he couldn’t even scream. He couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t at least keep the dignity that came with dry eyes. His eyes became blinded with the sparkles that were the tears of Pokemon, he felt a sort of familiarness at the sight of the sparkles, at the feeling of him crying, and it only enhanced his sobs.

Though, unknown to Mewtwo or Team Rocket, police squads were on the way, following the car Frank, Lauri, and Tracy occupied, whom were in turn following Speedy. Jessie, James, and Meowth, on the other hand, were currently working on disabling the three machines that had Mewtwo trapped. And Giovani and Princess had just arrived, taking great pleasure at the look on Mewtwo’s face, happy to see him look so utterly helpless. He took out a Masterball and smirked at the increased sobbing from the Pokemon before him. Meanwhile, Princess stole the blueprints for the machines and handed them to Meowth, who nodded in understanding, keeping his mouth shut as he set to work filling in Jessie and James on how to break these things fast.

“It’s finally time. Mewtwo, you will be mine! You will obey my every command! Team Rocket will rule easily with you at my command!” Giovanni said triumphantly.

“That’s where your wrong!” Jessie shouted as one of the three machines broke, coming out of hiding.

“No Pokemon should ever experience this!” James said as another machine broke and he stepped into view.

“Meow, meow. That’s right!” Meowth said as he broke the last one, hopping on top of the inoperable machine, as Mewtwo collapsed to the ground, without the energy to stop himself, recovering from the intensity of the pain that shocked his systems.

“You three morons think you can stop me! Ha!” Giovanni laughed.

“No, but I can.” Officer Jenny said as she slapped a pair of cuffs to his wrists.

But what truly shocked him was seeing his family and his Pokemon rushing over to Mewtwo, guarding Nurse Joy. His Pokemon betrayed him. And now everyone knew who he was, even his precious little sister and his adorable niece. He saw the hurt and betrayal, the anger, that their gazes help for him as he was shoved into the police vehicle. That look was all he could think of, it hindered him from speaking because something deep, deep, deep inside of him broke.


	10. Chapter 10: Stubborn Psychic Cat

The officers caught who they could, but many Team Rocket members escaped. As various police vehicles left, Officer Jenny got as much of a statement from the small family as she could. But she was not left with enough evidence. She was told about Mewtwo being a psychic type Pokemon, so she stuck around to see what he knew. But it didn’t look like it would be easy to get a statement from him at the moment. Mewtwo had managed to climb up a tree and get the muzzle off of himself and refused to let anyone near him, not even Nurse Joy, despite his injuries.

“I may have to give my cousin a call.” Nurse Joy said to Officer Jenny.

“Which one? The one who handled the giant Magikarp that got beached?” She asked.

“That’s who I was thinking of. She might be able to get him treatment.” Nurse Joy said, both Officer Jenny and her talking below the tree Mewtwo was in.

_ “No, no. No more humans. I’ll come down, juts no more humans.” _ Mewtwo said reluctantly, not wanting to deal with any more humans than he had to. Not like this.

“Well, you better come on down then.” Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Mewtwo groaned, but he began to move. He quickly found pain shooting throughout his body. He refused to let a whimper or tear escape him. It hurt him to move. He supposed the shock or adrenaline is what even got him up the tree.

“Looks like he’s too hurt to come down. You might have to call her after all.” Officer Jenny told Nurse Joy.

_ “No!” _ Mewtwo shouted as he shoved himself off of the tree branch, falling to the ground, making him groan in pain.  _ “Worth it.” _

“Oh my! Are you okay?” Officer Jenny asked.

“Now why would you hurt yourself like that!” Nurse Jenny scolded.

_ “I do  _ **_not_ ** _ like humans.”  _ Mewtwo stated.

“But you helped me when I got lost and when I fell out of the tree.” Tracy said.

_ “You’re not a threat. You’re not a trainer and I’m not heartless.”  _ Mewtwo said, wincing as Nurse Joy applied a Max Spray on him.

“A threat, like Team Rocket? Anything you could tell me about them?” Officer Jenny said.

_ “Precisely like Team Rocket.”  _ Mewtwo said.  _ “What do I need to tell you to make sure they never are released?” _

“The truth.” Officer Jenny said.

_ “Very well. Team Rocket made me under Giovanni’s orders. He sought to control me. He wanted to use my power to gain his own. He runs the criminal organization and would not think twice to kill something if he can not have it himself or threaten to others to get what he wants. I learned that the hard way mere weeks ago. No doubt he has subjected others to similar treatment. Not all of Team Rocket is bad. I know of three individuals who have helped me twice now.” _ Mewtwo said.

“Uncle Gigi wouldn’t do that!” Tracy yelled.

_ “Your Uncle is a horrible man. And  _ **_that_ ** _ is putting it nicely.” _

“No, he’s not! He’s family! He plays with me and he’s always nice!” Tracy shouted.

_ “I am  _ **_not_ ** _ having this discussion. I am not in the mood to spare feelings, and I do not have the toolbox to even attempt it.” _ Mewtwo stated in his irritation before looking to Frank and Lauri.  _ “I am not lying. I would not lie about this.” _

Frank nodded as he took Lauri and Tracy back to the car. Mewtwo watched them leave, as did the last remnants of law enforcement and Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny turned to Mewtwo before she began to leave.

“Don’t worry, with all the eyewitnesses, Team Rocket is done for.” She said before getting into her car.

_ “I hope you’re right.” _ Mewtwo said as he began to leave the scene, not knowing where to go or what to do, he just needed to get out of that area.


	11. Chapter 11: Old Chateau

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry for the lack of chapters, things have just been crazy for me with back to school stuff and my new job. Just know this story isn’t abandoned or finished, I promise. Updates may be slow due to me going back to school and starting my new job next week. Also, I normally listen to music while I write and that affects my writing, but I’m listening to DanPlan “By the way” videos, so let's see what happens.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


Mewtwo entered the old chateau in Eterna Forest, he had meant to explore it more than just the room he had found his bag in. Looking about, he noticed more details than before. He noticed Gastly drifting about the chateau, all avoiding him, despite the fact that they would have the advantage in battle due to typing, though Mewtwo chalked it up to them not having a clue to what he is. Mewtwo gave a shrug and looked about, noting the familiar figure in the statues, sure he must have seen the figure somewhere. Perhaps a book? 

Mewtwo shook his head and continued to explore, finding the largest dining room he had ever seen, a kitchen set up exactly how a professional kitchen was supposed to be set up, a pantry, a bedroom, a children's room with two beds, a classroom, a tv room, and several rooms of books. The place intrigued him. It seemed strange how it appeared to be set up for a party and had a family that lived here, but no one but him and the various Gastly seemed to have been there for such a long time. He felt as if something bad must have happened here, but he preferred not to think of it, or of the angry statue and tv he had come across.

Thinking of the strange feelings the statue and tv gave off gave him chills. He found himself back in the children’s room, looking through the aged children’s books. They spoke of legendary Pokemon such as Palkia and Celebi, the only types of Pokemon he had refused to learn about from the time he had kidnapped that one Pokemon nurse, he had planned to exterminate the legendaries, not knowing how he stacked up or if he and the other clones would survive against them. Mewtwo shook his head and put the books back onto the shelf, the day's adventure taking his toll on him.

Glancing about, he decided that this was a safe enough place for him to rest. He climbed atop one of the old beds and curled up like the giant cat he is, and drifted off. Little did he know, that someone had found the chateau. But even the sounds of the Gastly battling the intruder did not wake him, for his encounter with Team Rocket had exhausted him far too much and left him in a deep, deep slumber. Soon, the human found him.

“Hi there, Mewtwo.” The human greeted, knowing the Pokemon could not hear him.

Mewtwo curled up a bit more, a smile on his face due to his pleasant dream. The human smiled and sat on the other bed in the room, deciding to wait for the tired Pokemon before him to awaken. He had heard many rumors of the Pokemon and had witnessed the Pokemon fall out of a tree after something the Nurse had said to the officer, he knew the pokemon before him had likely been hurt by Team Rocket.

With this information, he knew it would be very difficult to get the pseudo legendary to trust him. Then again, it had taken a lot for him to trust others as well. Quite literally a near life or death situation. Hopefully, that would not need to happen to get the Pokemon’s trust. For now, all he could do was wait.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting

#  Chapter Twelve: Meeting

A/N

Sorry I haven’t updated recently. I have been very busy with work and school recently so I can’t promise consistent updates. I have plans for the future of this story and do not plan on ending or abandoning it anytime soon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was many hours before Mewtwo began to stir from his surprisingly pleasant slumber, though all he could recall was the feeling of nostalgia. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He took quick notice of the darkness outside the windows.

“I would say goodnight, but you might just go back to sleep.”

Mewtwo immediately floated up and turned to face the voice as he charged up a shadow ball. Before him sat a green-haired man with white and black clothes, though what surprised Mewtwo was the fact that the man seemed to hold no fear towards him. Still, he stayed prepared to attack.

_ “What do you want?” _ Mewtwo asked with a glare.

“I want to help you.”

_ “I’ve heard that one before. Didn’t end well for me.” _ Mewtwo snarled.

“So I’ve heard. But I’m not like Giovanni.”

_ “How do you…?” _

“It was on tv. Everyone saw what he did live on the news and then the police released a statement around six. Everyone knows about you now. That’s why I’m here. My sisters and I have a bit of a pokemon sanctuary. It's safe and away from people. I figured you might like a place to lie low and figure things out. There are other teams just like Team Rocket. Now that Giovanni is out of the picture other teams or even Team Rocket members might be gunning for you. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trainers, gym leaders, scientists, professors, as strong as you are, do you really think you can take them all?”

_ “Who’s to say you aren’t one of them?” _ Mewtwo countered.

“Not many, certainly none of the people I brought with me, seeing how that would be no one. But you are a psychic type. You can find out for yourself.” The man said calmly.

And thus he peered into the man’s mine, looking throughout his thoughts and memories, there were things that he did not like, but he found that his words rang true. Mewtwo let the shadow ball dissipate. He weighed his options, it did seem as though no one had found them before, unlike every single one of his prior hiding spots.

_ “I’ll go with you, to this sanctuary of yours.” _


	13. Chapter 13: Curious

A/N

Hi everyone, sorry I haven’t updated in awhile! I lost the internet for awhile and have had a crazy work schedule and near death experiences due to discovering new things I’m allergic to. This fic is not abandoned! I still have plans for this story, but this story is mainly for myself. I didn’t make it for praise, but even so I do have memory problems and did forget about this fic until a guest gave me kudos. Next week I may update more, as I won’t be working most of that week due to school. Please be patient with me! If you have any questions, concerns, theories, suggestions, or even requests, please comment below!

And now to our irregularly scheduled programming!

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Upon arriving at N’s sanctuary Mewtwo surveyed the area around the building, taking note of the varying lifeforms in the area, including a familiar Chatot, which was an oddly comforting presence for him. He looked about a second time, deciding that this was not a trap like he had feared. He lowered himself to the ground beside N, though he still hovered.

“My sisters are inside, along with some Pokemon, most of the Pokemon here are injured or have been abused. We try to help them as much as we can. We have had some successes, and some of them return.” N said, not looking at Mewtwo, as he smiled softly towards the building. “Hopefully we can help you too.”

_ “I do not require help.” _ Mewtwo said with a glare.

“If you say so. Just don’t be a stranger if you find that you do need help. My sisters and I don’t shy away from lending a helping hand. How about I show you inside?” N said as he opened the door to the building.

Mewtwo went inside after him, looking about and mentally mapping out the place as N showed him about, though he did not listen to what he said. He looked at the architecture of the building with distaste and thought of various ways it could be improved upon, but pushed those thoughts away, he didn’t plan on staying after all. He shifted his attention to the life forms within the building.

He saw how some Pokemon seemed to fear him, which he has come to expect in his rather short time in the outside world. He also saw curious looks, which he had also become accustomed to. But then he saw something that made him pause in his movement to follow N and look on in curiosity.

In one of the rooms he saw a Chimecho healing a Chimchar. Mewtwo watched curiously as N waited for him. The Chimecho looked over at Mewtwo, which prompted Mewtwo to stop watching and turn back to N.

_ “May we continue?” _ Mewtwo said in an attempt to prompt N to continue to walk instead of blocking the way like a Snorlax or Sudowoodo.

N nodded and turned to keep walking, taking a mental note about Mewtwo watching the Chimecho heal the Chimchar with Healing Pulse. He showed Mewtwo a room he could use for himself and dismissed himself to go inform his sisters of the psychic’s arrival. As he left he felt as if something was changing, what, he did not know.

Mewtwo sat in the room he was provided and looked about it, unsure what to make of his situation. He didn’t wish to acknowledge the anxiety caused by how many humans now knew of his existence. He sighed and shook his head.

_ “This is a mess.” _

“That’s putting it lightly.”

Mewtwo looked over at the Chatot, startled by its sudden appearance. 

_ “And how exactly could you know what I speak of, let alone have an opinion on the matter?” _ Mewtwo said, his tail swishing in slight irritation.

“Word gets around fast. Especially if you can fly. Plus, my sister saw what happened. She was always pretty chatty.” The Chatot said.

_ “Hmph.” _

“Well, what are you going to do now?” The Chatot asked, perching himself on the shelf near the psychic Pokemon.

_ “Now that is the million dollar question.” _ Mewtwo paused in thought.  _ “And I don’t have an answer, it seems.” _

The Chatot hummed in understanding as Mewtwo looked out the window. The psychic cat opened up the window and flew out, drifting up into the sky, just above the treetops and looked up at the moon. The Chatot followed, looking at the psychic curiously, seeing how sad the psychic looked as he stared at the moon, not seeming to be aware of his company, which he was not.

_ “What am I to do? What is my purpose now?” _ Mewtwo spoke to himself, not expecting an answer, and not receiving one.


	14. Chapter 14: Who's that Pokemon?

A/N

Terribly sorry the lack in content, afraid I’ve been busy with high school, job interviews, and working at my current job, plus I had quite the homelessness scare, but that has been resolved for now.

I’ve been lacking in motivation as of late, but I try my best! Please show some love if you like what I am writing as I truly do need the encouragement as of late. 

Thank you!

___________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo teleported back into the room he took residence in, abandoning the Chatot outside. He sighed and thought about the day’s events. A lot had happened, a lot of what he hated, and a lot that the mere thought of began to overwhelm him. 

Mewtwo shook his head in a vain attempt to rid of his bubbling anxieties. He didn’t want to deal with it, not now. Though, part of him knew he would have to deal with it eventually, but for now, he decided to sleep and leave his worries for the morning.

Though morning came much too quickly for him, for it began with cries and shouts. Mewtwo hurried into the hall to see what the commotion was, only for a Lucario to run right into him. The Lucario fell over, but was quickly on his feet once again and sent an aura sphere at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo quickly deflected the attack with a shadow ball as he saw N and what he assumed to be his sisters running down the hall. Seeing this he quickly used his psychic powers to hold the Lucario still, now noticing how the Pokemon before him had barbed wire digging painfully into his right arm and torso. Without thinking, he used telekinesis to remove the dangerous wire from him, despite the Lucario’s muffled protest, and visibly cringed at the sight of blood, for the barbed wires had cut into the pokemon very deeply. Mewtwo instinctively waved his hand towards the Lucario and unknowingly used Healing Pulse to heal them.

“Ah, thank you Mewtwo.” N said when he reached the two.

But Mewtwo didn’t hear,  _ “I didn’t know I could do that.” _ Mewtwo looked at his hand before shaking his head and turning his attention to those before him, later, he would deal with it later.

“You didn’t-” 

_ “What exactly was the ruckus for?”  _ Mewtwo asked, unintentionally interrupting N, but to those watching it did seem very intentional.

**_“I’m afraid that would be my fault. In my state of pain I was not thinking clearly and panicked when these humans tried to help me.”_ ** Lucario spoke.

_ “Understandable.”  _ Mewtwo nodded before asking,  _ “Are you in pain now?” _

**_“No, not anymore. Thank you for your help-”_ **

_ “Mewtwo. No need for thanks. Just don’t attack me again, Lucario.” _

**_“Wouldn’t dream of it. Any chance you know Mew?”_ **

_ “At least one of them, I believe. Why?” _

**_“A friend of mine helped this kid get a Pikachu back from one. I was searching for him when I got hurt.”_ **

_ “I see. Perhaps I’ll ask the Mew I know about this friend of yours. But I’m afraid I haven’t seen them in a bit of time.” _

**_“Well, then I will simply have to wait.”_ ** Lucario said with a friendly smile.

Mewtwo smiled,  _ “I suppose you will.” _

“Good to see you finally making friends!”

_ “Mew! When did you-? Don’t do that!” _ Mewtwo glared at Mew, having nearly jumped right out of his skin.

“What? You got better at it this time! Nothing was blown up!” Mew said cheerfully.

_ “I told you, we don’t speak of that and it was absolutely your fault.” _

Mew giggled at this response.


	15. Chapter 15: Thoughts

“Do we have to worry about random explosions?” Anthea asked, her worry clear.

_ “Uh-” _

“Yep!” Mew said.

_ “I’m glad humans don’t speak pokemon.” _

“Mew said we should worry.” N told Anthea and Concordia.

Lucario burst out laughing,  **_“As you were saying?”_ ** Lucario said with a smirk, chuckling a tad.

_ “You know what, that would just be my luck, wouldn’t it?” _ Mewtwo said dryly.

“What? Did you think a Meowth would translate?” N joked.

_ “Honestly, yes. It has happened a few times now.” _ Mewtwo said with little thought, the joke completely going over his head.

“Of course it has.” Concordia said with a sigh.

“It was honestly pretty weird to here in the middle of a battle.” Mew spoke. “I didn’t know Meowths were capable of that.”

_ “What? They can’t normally do that?” _

**_“You’re kidding, right? You don’t actually think that all Meowths can speak human, do you?”_ ** Lucario said incredulously.

_ “In my defense, I’ve only met two and the second one I made in a lab as a clone of the first one and the first one could speak human but not the clone. It was weird.” _ Mewtwo said, forgetting the humans before him.

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Anthea questioned.

Mewtwo blinked and looked at her, pausing for a second,  _ “I used flee to flee this conversation.” _ Mewtwo then promptly used teleport.

“N, what exactly did you bring here?” Concordia asked him, looking irritated.

“I’ll tell you that in one second, but first I have to flee this conversation until I can answer that.” N said, before promptly high tailing it out of there.

“So, tell me about this friend of yours, Lucario.” Mew said with a smile, ignoring the sisters as they left the two pokemon.

**_“Ah, yes, well-”_ **

But, this is not Lucario’s story, no, this is Mewtwo’s story and his journey. And right now Mewtwo found himself once again laying in a tree in that way that only cats seem to do, fitting for this psychic feline. He found himself, again, unaware of those around him, a habit he had unwittingly obtained in his journey as thoughts and questions plagued him now that he had no one to distract him.

Mewtwo gazed at the sky and watched the clouds pass by as he felt the calming breeze against him and listened to the rustling of leaves. Mewtwo noted how, as of late, he had been quite transfixed on the sky. He found that it seemed to drown his bubbling anxieties, especially at night when he could gaze at the moon. He decided not to think of anything that he could not see, and felt as his worries ceased to be as he thought of how many layers there were of atmosphere above him keeping the world separated from the rest of space, he thought of what he had learned of photosynthesis as he gazed at the leaves above him and how the light nearly shining through with a golden hue seemed to amplify the beautiful intricacies that most ignored when looking upon something as common as a leaf, and very soon, Mewtwo’s mind was put at ease as he lost himself in these thoughts.

N watched all of this quietly, listening to Mewtwo as the pseudo legendary unknowingly used his psychic powers to say all of his thoughts aloud. N decided that it was okay to wait and get his answers, finding this far more interesting and not wishing to ruin the pokemon's calm. So he sat beneath the tree and he listened, and as he listened, he decided to take in the sights for himself. But he was quite surprised when he heard the distinct sound of purring come from above him. So, he looked up. He was met with the sight of Mewtwo still gazing at the sky, still talking of what he saw, and blissfully unaware of the action of purring.


	16. Chapter 16: Trust?

A/N

Hey everyone, while I’m job searching, I’ll be trying to update every day this week, especially since February 6th is Mewtwo’s birthday and my sheer excitement for Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution coming onto Netflix so I can finally see it. I may randomly vanish now and then from this story, but I will come back unless I say otherwise. But just the thought of this story and the thought of feedback brings me so much joy that I have been flapping my arms all day! 

Honestly, the reason it is hard for me to write this story when I do have the time is because this is a new writing style I am using that I haven’t shown others before and because I have never tried to write a more fluffy and domestic type of story, and I don’t know if I will succeed, but I am trying. Originally this story was going to stay in a google docs and just be for me, but I got inspired after seeing other people’s stories and comics, so I created an ao3 account and after I write each addition, I copy and paste it into ao3. 

Not many people read this story, but those of you who do read it, who give me kudos, and who comment really help me keep going. You help me not regret posting this to ao3 and you help me write again. These past few years, it has been difficult for me to gather the courage and inspiration to write, but you have all helped so much and I just needed to tell all of you how thankful I am.

Now back to our regularly scheduled programming!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Huh, saving kids and looking like you’d kill someone aren’t your only hobbies. Looks like you’re a nerd too.” Chatot said as he landed on the branch next to Mewtwo, startling the psychic pokemon.

_ “Excuse you! I wouldn’t purposefully kill someone.” _ Mewtwo huffed, giving the Chatot a glare.

“Purposefully? Why did you put it like that?” Chatot spoke with latent concern.

_ “There was an accident a year or so back with an odd human trainer. But he’s better now.” _

“You killed a trainer!” Chatot said in astonishment.

_ “He got better! I said he got better!” _

“That is not how death works!”

_ “Well, it turns out that bedtime story about pokemon tears being filled with life is true.” _

“Bedtime story? Tears full of life? Who put that in your head?” Chatot questioned, hardly believing what he was hearing.

_ “I was told by-”  _ Mewtwo stopped and found himself confused,  _ “I don’t know. I don’t know who told me. But it is true. I saw it with my own eyes. Pokemon started crying and their tears sparkled like stars, they brought the trainer back to life. It wasn’t a sight I thought I would see, but I am very thankful for that trainer.” _

“Well, I’d certainly like to meet this trainer.” N said, letting his presence be known.

_ “When did you? Is today just sneak up on Mewtwo day? Did I miss the memo?” _ Mewtwo spoke irritably.

“Well, you certainly do seem to draw in a crowd. Plus, seems to be the only way to get any clue about who you are, especially with how you flee any questions.” N remarked.

_ “Well, no need to waste my time answering the questions of humans when I can simply erase your memories.” _

“Well, it would be a real shame if I planned for that possibility and some trainer came up and caught you, huh?” N spoke calmly.

_ “I suppose there is that risk.” _

“It would be useful to have N on your side if something were to happen.” Chatot piped up.

_ “Hm, I suppose I might see how having a human around could benefit me in some ways.” _

“Good to hear. Is there any chance I could hear your story? You do know mine after all.” N asked.

_ “I suppose it would be fair, but I do not wish for any of this information to spread outside of those who are here. Can I trust either of you to keep this just amongst us?” _

N and Chatot agreed to Mewtwo’s terms, and so he told them his story. He told them of how he awoke to scientists who only wished to experiment on him and give him away and how in his rage he accidentally used his untrained abilities to destroy and kill all of those on the island. He told them of how he was used by Giovanni to help Team Rocket and the betrayal he discovered. He told them of how he kidnapped Nurse Joy and his plan to strike back against humans and pokemon alike with his powers and his clones. He told them of the battle and how a young boy and his pikachu taught him a valuable lesson, only for him to erase their memories of the event. He told them of Mount Queena and his time in Johto and how Giovanni returned once again to disrupt his peace. He told them of how he tried to sacrifice himself to save his companions, only for the boy and pikachu to save his life. He told them all of this without looking away from the sky and without interruption.

_ “Then you know the rest.” _ Mewtwo concluded, now looking at those before him with a stoic expression that he had grown used to wearing in his short time of consciousness.

“All of that happened to you in two years?” N asked with pity.

_ “Yes, it had.” _

“Wait, does that mean you’re only two years old?” Chatot question.

_ “I guess? I suppose it depends on when you determine the beginning of life? I have only been fully aware of my surroundings and able to interact with the world for two years, but I had been conscious whilst trapped in that tube. I do not know how long I was in there though.” _

“Well, if I understand this correctly, you came out of that tube with full personhood, but zero knowledge of the world, right?” N said.

_ “Basically, yes.” _

“Then you’re just like a lot of psychic pokemon. Abra’s hatch out of an egg and know some moves immediately and learn quickly. Especially when they evolve. High IQs.” Chatot said helpfully.

_ “I see.” _ Mewtwo said, thinking over the information, he had to admit, it made sense, in a way.

“So, who was that kid that helped you anyways?” Chatot asked.

_ “Ah, that would be Ash Ketchum from somewhere called Pallet Town.” _

“You must be joking, I knew he was reckless, but seriously?” N said, unable to hide his shock.


	17. Chapter 17: Journey

A/N

Hey everyone! The next few chapters will really be something, so I’d like you to pay attention to these author notes because I will be putting  **warnings** up here in bold until I can figure out how to do so in AO3 properly in the settings. Things are going to get more exciting from this point forward. I have some things I know for certain are going to happen, and some ideas I am toying with, but it is definitely going to really get the plot to move forward from here.

Also, I have been planting some _ foreshadowing _ here and there, and will be planting more and more,  **so pay attention to the details** ,  _ you wouldn’t want to miss something, would you? _ And feel free to put your theories and what you think is foreshadowing in the comments!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two recalled in more detail the strangeness of the trainer, as to inform the uninformed Chatot of just how ridiculous the kid is. At least, that is what they would say if anyone were to ask. No, they just found the stories a great way to talk about their utter disbelief about the child and rag on him. They truly did find sharing their stories quite entertaining. And try as the Chatot might, he was unable to recall a story that could one-up Ash’s stupidity and lack of self-preservation.

“Well, didn’t expect to find gossiping school girls. Thought I’d find my brother and some pokemon.” Concordia said, interrupting the three.

“I don’t believe you’ve ever been to a proper school.” N retorted coolly.

Concordia shrugged and rolled her eyes at this. She had decided it was taking N too long to answer her question. And, though she wouldn’t admit it, she worried that N may have bitten off more than he could chew and got hurt.

“Well, I still think you owe Anthea and I an explanation for what exactly we should be expecting from our new resident. And you all left before breakfast. So let's go. You can fill Anthea and I in on everything after you chatty Cathies eat.” Concordia said before heading back towards their hidden shelter.

Mewtwo followed behind Anthea, N, and Chatot, drifting in the air until they came to the building, where, instead of going inside, the group before him went behind it. Mewtwo followed them behind the building and only then saw just how many pokemon were there. He saw pokemon he knew of, the ones he actually spoke to such as Lucario and Mew, and many pokemon he knew nothing of, except that they were indeed pokemon.

“Hey, come and get some poffins before they’re all gone.” Chatot called over, next to an assortment of said poffins.

_ “Poffins? I assume they are food?” _ Mewtwo said as he read the labels next to each.

“I guess you wouldn’t have had one before. You should try one of each. Anthea likes to see what everyone likes and hates when they get here.” Chatot said.

Mewtwo nodded and did exactly that, take one of each and see what he did or did not like. He decided he would have to learn more about these poffins. How could he acquire them after he eventually left here? They didn’t seem to be something that he could grow. Perhaps he had to make them? And if so, out of what? But he rid of those questions when the three humans who resided here sat next to him.

“Hi there Mewtwo, I’m Anthea. We weren’t properly introduced. What do you think of the poffins?” Anthea asked politely.

_ “They are new, but I must admit I am quite fond of the more bitter ones, though not so much when it comes to the more dry ones.” _ Mewtwo answered honestly.

“I see, I’ll take note of that.” She replied. “Did you know that you can tell a pokemon’s nature by what flavors they like and dislike?” Anthea continued.

_ “I was not aware of that, no. Is it the same for humans? What nature do I have according to this information?” _ Mewtwo questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“I don’t believe it works the same way for humans, but it does work well on pokemon. As for your nature, I’ll tell you that once you tell us what we need to look out for while helping you.” Anthea answered.

_ “I suppose that is to be expected.” _ Mewtwo said with a sigh.  _ “Well, I am made by Team Rocket to be an enhanced clone of Mew, but I do not have full knowledge or control of my powers. I have some things well handled, but not so much with others. And Giovanni wasn’t exactly about to train me properly, he just wanted me to hurt or help catch pokemon so I don’t know how to control my power output. And Mew was no help seeing as he vanished rather quickly after meeting me.” _ Mewtwo spoke.

“Well, we can’t really help you with that here. The pokemon here are not up for a battle.” Concordia spoke up.

“But, you do have a careful nature, so you should learn quickly. Just not here.” Anthea added.

_ “But how exactly am I going to learn? I am not particularly keen on losing my freedom at the hands of a human nor being forced to fight.” _

“Well, I am not one who likes to battle or capture pokemon, but I do see the benefits of pokemon training now. Perhaps we could journey together and help you that way? You wouldn’t be stuck in a Pokeball or forced to battle with me, and with a human at your side it would make trainers assume you were already captured.” N proposed.

“I’ll go with you, sounds like fun.” Chatot added.

**_“I would like to accompany you as well, if that is alright?”_ ** Lucario butted in, having been eavesdropping at the request of Mew, who had vanished once again.

Mewtwo looked at those before him and felt his anxieties bubbling up once again. He knew it was his decision. He knew he could simply say no, that he could flee. But, he felt an odd sensation of trust towards those before him, despite how little he knew them. The odd sensation, whilst odd, was strangely familiar.

_ “Okay. When do we begin?” _


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Hey there, I know I said I would update again yesterday, but I had all of my time eaten up by school, work, a job interview, and hammering out details for the future of this story. I had to do some research and memory refreshers to really make this story worthwhile! Updates may be a bit slow because of the research I am doing, job interviews, training for my new job, and the unfortunate development of rather unstable wifi. A quick reminder to pay attention to these author notes incase I add chapter warnings, though  I plan to underline warnings , I am busy and forgetful.

Thank you all for reading and for your continued support! Now, off to the story!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Mewtwo’s agreement to travel with N to better focus his skills, N and his sisters left to one of the many cities to gather items and gear they may need. Mewtwo was left with strict instructions from the sisters to watch over the sanctuary, which he did now. He surveyed the area many times, but soon grew bored, but he had promised to protect the sanctuary whilst the humans were away. Though they didn’t say how in particular he was to protect it nor by what means.

When N, Anthea, and Concordia arrived back to the sanctuary at precisely sunset, they soon learned what happens when a bored Mewtwo is left bored. For if they hadn’t known exactly where the sanctuary was, they would not have recognized the building before them as such. The once, well, shabby, building was completely transformed with solar panels, wind turbines, a steam water wheel built into the river, and large windows and doorways allowing large quantities of natural light into the seemingly newly built building.

“What in the name of Arceus happened here?” Concordia exclaimed.

“Well, it does look nice. And now bigger pokemon can enter it.” Anthea said, pleased with the sudden change.

“Well, yes, but some warning is expected. And I’m more than willing to bet Mewtwo did this.” Concordia said, a bit peeved.

_ “I heard my name?” _ Mewtwo said, having just teleported before the humans.

“Yes, we were wondering, just what exactly did you do?” N said.

“You were only told to watch over the place, not to rebuild it!” Concordia said.

_ “My apologies, I did not mean to upset anyone. I can return it to its prior state if you so wish. I had gotten a tad bored while I waited and I had thought that maybe I could help out by making the place more sturdy and self-reliant. I will admit I did go overboard and in hindsight, I should have asked beforehand.” _

“It's not, bad, per se. More of just, surprising and unexpected.” Concordia said, choosing her words carefully.

“How about you tell us what you did?” Anthea asked with a smile.

_ “Well, I added ecologically friendly ways of using electricity and heat to the building so that the pokemon here who need different environments could live in more comfort while under care here, I added a farm and created a few little trinkets that could maintain it and themselves, I added a library, and I found a way to use magic room and an illusion move I have yet to properly identify to make this area imperceptible by humans from above.”  _ Mewtwo explained.

“And you did that because you were bored?” Concordia asked.

_ “Yes, among other things.” _

**_“Mewtwo!”_ **

Mewtwo barely made a psychic barrier in time to avoid him or the humans from getting his with Lucario’s aura sphere. Lucario glared at Mewtwo, being absolutely covered in bright lavender glitter that refused to leave his fur. Mewtwo barely contained his laughter, yet managed not to make a sound, the mischief in his eyes, unexpected, but entirely unmistakable. He teleported away without a word, leaving behind a frustrated Lucario and some very amused companions.


	19. Chapter 19: Pokeball

N, Lucario, and Chatot waited until noon the next day before searching for the psychic pokemon. For today they were to start their journey, or at least discuss it further. They had searched the house and parts of the woods before returning back to the sanctuary to search once again. Chatot found him first and brought Lucario and N to the psychic pokemon. So now they all stood on the roof of the sanctuary, trying to think of a way to wake up the feline without being blasted off of the roof.

**_“I’ll wake him up.”_ ** Lucario said, tired of the discussion.

_ “Unnecessary. Comforting to know I intimidate you three while under the assumption of unconsciousness.”  _ Mewtwo said, having been eavesdropping for a time before making the smug comment.  _ “When do we start this journey anyhow?” _ Mewtwo asked as he stood up from where he had once lain.

“Well, if you had been found and awake sooner, we would be gone by now. Our first destination is far from here and will require many days of travel.” N replied, his irritation evident.

_ “Where are we going first?” _

“Alamos Town.” N answered.

_ “That’s in the Sinnoh region, famous for its towers, the Space and Time towers, I believe.” _

**_“Have you been there before?”_ ** Lucario asked.

_ “No, but I had read a little. I did plan to visit it eventually. I just wanted to see if my psychic barriers could guard plants against harsh conditions so they could grow in tundras or high altitudes. But I got wrapped up with Giovanni again before I could.” _

**_“You planned to go to a busy town despite your clear dislike of humans?”_ **

_ “I had done it before. I usually only travel by moonlight. And I don’t hate humans, not truly, I just act like it. I just distrust humans.” _

“Unless they’re a little kid, from what I’ve seen.” Chatot piped up.

“Well, we should get going. As much as I hate to ask, I must ask if you three would be willing to be in a Pokeball at any point during this journey. It would cause us to get fewer stares and decrease the risk of trainers trying to battle us if I can say I’m a researcher instead of a trainer.” N said reluctantly.

“I have no problem with it.” Chatot spoke.

**_“Neither do I.”_ **

“I see, and Mewtwo?” N asked, looking at the hesitant pokemon.

_ “As logical as it is to agree, and how much I see how much smarter it is, I’m afraid I can not consent to being trapped in a Pokeball.” _ Mewtwo said after much internal deliberation.  _ “I do trust you not to force me under your will and I do wish I could agree, but I can’t, I’m sorry.” _

“It okay. It will be more difficult, but it is okay. But now you’ve piqued my curiosity, why is it you refuse if you trust me?” N inquired.

_ “I’m afraid I have discovered I am quite claustrophobic after spending most of my life trapped in a tube, armor, and the clutches of machines.” _

“That’s it? Claustrophobia? You don’t need to worry about that. When in a Pokeball you actually have tons of room and its pretty peaceful.” Chatot said.

_ “I see, In that case, I change my mind.” _ Mewtwo said.

**_“Well, that was simple.”_ **

_ “Why wouldn’t it be? You lot seem trustworthy enough.” _ Mewtwo said.  _ “May we begin this journey now? I assume you had acquired Pokeballs yesterday?” _

“No, I hadn’t.” N joked as he took out three pokeballs and caught the pokemon before him. “Now, to Alamos Town we go.” N spoke to himself before going off the roof and heading off to the nearest bus station that would get him close enough to the island town.


	20. Chapter 20: Alamos Town

A/N

Hey there, just a reminder that my wifi is very spotty and I am not sure how that will affect updates, but the issue should be resolved by Wednesday.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N now was getting off the bus, after many days of bus hopping, and a few train rides, he was now crossing the bridge to enter Alamos Town. He saw many trainers battling as he made his way through. It was past noon, he could tell from the sun’s position, but he hadn’t brought anything that could tell the time. It was then that he saw the rumors were true, for he saw the Pokemon that he had wanted to find. For that pokemon was the only reason he had suggested coming to this town. But for now, he needed to get a room at the hotel. So that is what he did.

When he entered the hotel room, he released Chatot, Lucario, and Mewtwo.Upon their release two of the three looked at their surroundings whilst the other stood in a bit of a daze. This had perked the others' interest.

“You okay there Mewtwo?” Chatot asked.

“Ah, yes. I am fine. It just felt, familiar, or similar to something. I can’t remember what, but it felt familiar. That, doesn’t make sense. Uh, so why Alamos Town, N?” Mewtwo said, clearly not wanting to think much more about being in a pokeball.

“There is a Pokemon here that is a pure dark type, they aren’t a legendary Pokemon, but they are a Mythical one, which is pretty similar. So, if you were to attack them, nothing would hurt them and you can learn how to control your attack output or even experiment with different moves.” N answered.

“I see, that is pretty smart. For a human.” Mewtwo joked.

“Well, we should go greet this Pokemon.” Lucatio chimed in.

“Well, I saw the Pokemon in a garden before I came in here.” N replied.

“Maybe should have kept that part quiet.” Chatot said.

“Why?” N inquired.

“Mewtwo ditched us before you told us who the pokemon was.” Chatot answered.

“How did we lose track of a giant cat?”

Chatot merely shrugged in response.

Mewtwo floated about the garden, he was eager to meet this pokemon, though it dawned on him that he should have at least learned the Pokemon’s name. It then occurred to him that he may be more impulsive than he thought. But that train of thought was soon cut short by him being hit with something he could not see and being slammed into a tree before falling to the hard ground.

He barely caught a glimpse of the black and white figure before darkness engulfed him. He awoke to find himself surrounded in unending darkness. He was alone in the dark. He flew in nearly every direction but he found that the darkness did not end.

“You forgot us. How could you. I thought we were friends.” 

“Sedate him, sedate him now! We can’t lose it too!”

“You were created by humans to serve humans, that is your purpose!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next update will be really something, and I didn't want to dilute the content.


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmare

A/N

Hi there everyone, I am going to be starting a new job and going through orientation here pretty soon. I’m unsure how this will affect updates, but I will try to update often.

___________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo watched in horror as Giovanni, Doctor Fuji, and the blurred image of a green-haired little girl appeared from the darkness and approached him. As he tried to get away from them, he found his back hitting glass. He was back in that horrible tube. He tried to speak, to yell, something, but his mouth was filled with liquid. He pound his hands against the tube, only to find they did not move nor crack despite how many times he kept pounding on the glass.

“I cannot wait to cut you up and see what makes you live.” Dr. Fuji said as he peered at Mewtwo, a crazed look within his eyes.

Mewtwo recoiled and tried to get as far away from him as he could, only to hear a familiar barking laugh directly behind him. He turned around to find Giovanni peering at him with a malicious gaze. Mewtwo backed away once again with his back pressed against the glass of the tube.

“Finally, you will be under my control now that you’re trapped once again!” Giovanni laughed.

Mewtwo shook his head in defiance even though fear gripped him. He pounded on the glass once again, trying to escape. He couldn’t stand how trapped he was. He couldn’t stand how vulnerable he felt.

Suddenly Fuji and Giovanni vanished from his sight, but that did not give him the feeling of ease he thought it would. Then, appearing before him all about the dark space he saw tubes like his, holding the clones he had fought so hard to keep safe. He heard their cries of pain and misery and he wished he could help them, he wanted so badly to ease their suffering. But then, they dissipated into white sparkles like that of the stars. He didn’t understand what he was seeing, but he was crying.

“They’re dying, Mewtwo. Don’t you love them? Aren’t they your friends? Why don’t you save them? Why didn’t you save us, Mewtwo?” The blurred child spoke before she too disintegrated into the same white sparkles.

Mewtwo tried to cry out, but no sound left him as he wracked with sobs. But even then his pain did not cease, for before him appeared his friends, beaten and bloodied, Ash, Pikachu, N, Lucario, Chatot, Speedy, Frank, Lauren, and little Tracy. He watched in agony as each of them started to become those dreaded sparkles of light.

**_“You’re going to kill them. Because they are friends with a monster like you, they will die.”_ ** The voices of Fuji, Giovanni, and the child with green hair spoke in unison as his friends died before his eyes whilst he could do nothing to help.

Mewtwo was left in the darkness, in that horrible tube, with nothing but a moon larger than life before him. And that was when he heard muffled voices and felt someone or something shake him. It was then that Mewtwo awoke in the garden and threw a shadow ball at whoever was shaking him, not realizing in his panicked state that it was N, though thankfully for him Lucario had diverted the attack with an aura sphere.

“Mewtwo! Are you okay? What happened to you?” N spoke with worry.

_ “I, weren’t you-? I thought? I need to go!”  _ Mewtwo shouted through telepathy before he teleported away from his friends.

Mewtwo sat upon the roof of the hotel trying to calm down and piece together what had just happened. After several moments, he was able to think more clearly. He knew now what he saw was not real and was likely a nightmare. He knew a Pokemon likely attacked him and forced him into that nightmare. But he doesn’t know who that child was with the green hair or why her words unnerved him so much. But he feared learning the answer to who she was would hurt him. He didn’t want to get hurt. He shook his head and finally wiped away his tears. He hated crying. What use was it, after all?

“Well, there you are! Are you okay there kitty cat?” Chatot spoke as he landed next to Mewtwo.

_ “Call me that again and you will learn how hard it is to get dye out of your feathers.” _ Mewtwo spoke half-heartedly.

“Eh, at least it won’t be glitter.” Chatot said.

**_“Now that took forever to get out of my fur! Might have to get back at ya for that one.”_ ** Lucario joked, having just jumped up on the roof, now sitting near Mewtwo.

_ “If only you could catch me, then maybe you would have a chance at that.” _ Mewtwo joked, smirking a tad.

“If I remember correctly, it was very easy to catch you.” N spoke, tossing a Pokeball up in the air as he closed the door to the roof entrance.

_ “You know what, you’re at the top of my list now.” _ Mewtwo said, smirking as he pointed at N.

“Ah, very scary. Totally.” N said sarcastically as he sat with the pokemon. “Are you okay though? What happened to you in the garden?”

_ “Well, I was attacked by something and thrown into a literal nightmare hellscape before I knew what happened. It was very strange to wake up and find none of what I saw was real. But I am glad it isn’t.” _ Mewtwo said.  _ “I am better now though. I’m sorry for attacking you.” _

“It’s okay. No one got hurt. Although, this could have been avoided if you would have waited for us. From the sound of it, you were attacked by the Pokemon we came here to find, Darkrai. He defends his territory by putting their victim to sleep to be terrorized by nightmares.” N said.

_ “I see.” _

**_“We don’t have to see him today. From the sound of it, I wouldn’t be too keen to see him again myself.”_ ** Lucario said, seeing Mewtwo’s unease.

“Yeah, we can just explore the town for now.” Chatot proposed.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to visit the Space and Time towers?” N asked.

_ “I, yes. Thank you.” _ Mewtwo said gratefully.


	22. Chapter 22: Laugh

A/N

I gotta say, I almost didn’t get to this chapter, but then I remembered how people are reading this, and while I can’t promise a chapter a night in the future, it is my plan for February. Plus I thought of funny dialogue and I didn’t want to forget it.

___________________________________________________________________________

N, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Chatot were now at the very top of one of the Space-Time towers. Lucario took to gazing out of the glass like N had, seeing as the two were the only ones who didn’t see the world from a birds-eye view, unlike the Chatot and Mewtwo. Mewtwo took to admiring the architecture, which did put him at awe. Chatot however, was questioning if the shadow had moved, or if it was a trick of the light.

_ “Is everything alright, my friend?”  _ Mewtwo asked Chatot, noticing their fixed gaze at a particular shadow.

“I swear that shadow moved. Like there was something in it.” Chatot replied, their gaze never leaving the said shadow.

_ “Hm? I do not sense anything there. Are you certain it moved?” _ Mewtwo questioned.

“So you are a psychic type after all.” Said a creature rising from the shadows.

_ “Yes? And you are?” _ Mewtwo asked, confused at who the pokemon before him was.

“That’s Darkrai!” N said, him and Lucario joining their friends’ side.

“Yes, I am. I did not mean to attack you. My apologies. It was just very shocking to see such a large Mew in the garden.” Darkrai apologized.

Laughter burst from Mewtwo unexpectedly, though he tried to cover his mouth, he simply couldn’t stop laughing. Human and pokemon, mystical and not, looked at Mewtwo in confusion. They had expected very different reactions, but none would ever suspect laughter from the psychic feline.

_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just so funny! A Mew? A Mew? Me?” _ Mewtwo laughed again, finding so much humor in this.  _ “I’m not a Mew at all! I’m Mewtwo. Me, a Mew? That’s funny! I’ve truly heard all the guesses now! I haven’t laughed so hard since that Luxray asked if I was a hairless Alakazam!” _ Mewtwo said, his laughter dying away, but his amused smile ever prominent.

“You, are aware of your DNA, right? You’re a Mewtwo clone, sure some things were tweaked to bring out certain traits, but your DNA is practically identical to Mew’s.” N spoke up, baffled.

_ “That is what I was told, but I never saw the notes myself. For all I know there could have been gene splicing. Frankly, I like the idea of gene splicing better than just being an extremely big Mew.” _ Mewtwo replied.

“Well, what brings you four to Alamos Town?” Darkrai asked.

“Long story short the kitty cat doesn’t know how to control the output of their attacks and as you might have guessed from their relation to Mew, packs a really hard punch.” Chatot said.

_ “I’m dying your feathers later, Chatot.” _ Mewtwo said with a glare, earning a shrug from the Chatot.

“So you came to ask my help since you won’t be able to hurt me?” Darkrai said, understanding what they were getting at.

_ “If you don’t mind. I’d rather not kill my friends because of a nightmare.” _ Mewtwo said politely.

“Alright. Meet me in the garden at sundown.” Darkrai said before vanishing.


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnapping

A/N

Sorry I hadn’t updated sooner. I had some pretty bad back pain one night and was prepping for my dad’s birthday the night before. Another delay may happen next week due to my little sister’s birthday. Thank you all for your support and I hope you like the story! I may have things planned, but I swear some of these characters possess me and I deviate too much from the plan for certain things to happen, so I truly have no clue what I’ll write until I have written it.

___________________________________________________________________________

N, Lucario, and Chatot rest now in the hotel room, waiting for the sun to go down. Mewtwo had refused to go into the room and instead waited atop the roof. N was trying to help Chatot get the purple dye out of his feathers, though it was not working, the purple was less bright. Lucario found this all too amusing, especially after the jokes Chatot made about when he was covered in glitter.

“Don’t say it.” Chatot said, glaring at Lucario.

**_“I don’t know what you mean. What would I possibly say? Hm, ditto?”_ ** Lucario joked.

“You’re dead to me.” Chatot replied, now refusing to look at the blue pokemon, who now chuckled at the bird.

“Sorry Chatot, I don’t know where he got the dye, but you’ll have to wait for it to fade out.” N said, his hands tinted purple and covered in suds as he didn’t have the foresight to purchase gloves first. “But it is time to go meet up with Darkrai, so let's go get Mewtwo. Maybe he’ll help get the dye out if you don’t call him kitty cat.” 

“Or, he’ll eventually run out of dye.” Chatot said.

**_“More likely that you’ll learn to like the color purple, Ditto bird.”_ ** Lucario said.

N shook his head, grabbed his bag, and headed towards the door, followed by the pokemon. They walked up the stairs and N picked the lock of the door that lead to the roof. Upon opening the door they were greeted with a rooftop with a distinct lack of Mewtwo.

“Mewtwo?” N called out, looking about the rooftop.

“Did he leave already? Or ditch us completely?” Chatot asked.

“He may have gone on ahead of us, but I don’t believe he would completely ditch us.” N replied.

**_“Found him.”_ ** Lucario said, pointing off of the roof.

N and Chatot joined Lucario at the edge of the rooftop. They gazed down at the ground to spot Mewtwo down below, though they couldn’t see what he was doing, only that he wasn’t in the garden. But he was clearly doing something.

**_“So, say a pokemon were to kidnap a kid. What do we do?”_ ** Lucario asked.

“Why do you ask?” N asked with concern.

“Oh no.” Chatot said, catching on much quicker.

**_“Well,”_ ** Lucario then gestured to Mewtwo, who had now floated onto the roof, with a kid.

_ “Long story short; mine.” _ Was all Mewtwo said.


	24. Chapter 24: Legendary Shenanigans

A/N

Hi everyone, if this chapter ends up on  **Fanfic Pocket Library** , then I am afraid I cannot continue to write this story until I can find a way to ensure that my story stays out of their hands. I have been writing publicly since I was about eight or nine, I am a few months shy of nineteen at the time of me typing this now, to have my story stolen and have someone profit from my hard work is the worst feeling I have ever had. I want to share my story, free, but I want to be able to interact with my readers and hear their feedback. So my story being stolen from me by this app is a deep violation of my trust. I am so sorry that I had to move this story from Archives of Our Own to Quotev, and relocate all of you just so you can read my story, but I will not be putting updates on Archives of Our Own until my story is released from their greedy hands.

You will notice that here on Quotev, I have removed all of the authors notes. So for past, current, and new readers here is a reminder to pay attention to authors notes because I will be putting chapter warnings in here. Do not be afraid to show your love in the comments section, as I am trying a new writing style than what I am used to.

And now back to the actual story!

_________________________________________________________________________

“No, thats not how this works. Mewtwo, you have to give the kid back to their parents.” N said.

_ “No. Mine.” _ Mewtwo objected, hugging the kid tighter.

The kid in question found this all too hilarious as he giggled away, seemingly unaware he was being kidnapped. The boy had messy pink hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a white shirt, blue overalls, and untied sneakers. The kid looked a tad messy, likely from playing outside all day. Overall he didn’t seem to mind being kidnapped.

“Mewtwo, you need to return the kid. You can’t just kidnap them!” N said.

_ “I prefer the term surprise adoption.” _ Mewtwo said, causing the kid to laugh even more.

“This… This is really happening huh? How… who do I call? Who do I call and say that the clone of a legendary pokemon decided to kidnap a kid? We’re supposed to be meeting up with Darkrai, Mewtwo! Not, THIS!” N shouted, the stress getting at his temper.

_ “What if I told you I took them from an orphanage?” _ Mewtwo inquired.

“Then a human is supposed to adopt them.” N said, still frustrated.

_ “You’re human.” _ Mewtwo pointed out, the statement making N pause.

“Are you kidding me? You want me to waltz down there, and adopt the kid?” N spoke, wrapping his head around what Mewtwo was implying.

_ “Purrhaps.” _ Mewtwo said with a smirk.

“Okay, okay, too far! Love it, but I can’t keep it up!” The kid laughed.

_ “Party pooper.” _ Mewtwo pouted before releasing the kid, who transformed into Mew.

“You know what, once you catch a Pokemon, you can give them a nickname. Maybe you’ll learn to answer to Kitty Cat.” N threatened, not finding the joke funny at all.

_ “No! It was just a prank! It was Mew’s idea!” _ Mewtwo siad, pointing at Mew.

“Was not!” Mew said, sticking his tongue out at Mewtwo.

_ “It was your idea to pretend like I just decided to steal a human kid! The original plan was for it to be a pokemon, but noooooo, you just had to be extra!” _ Mewtwo said.

“Well, yeah! I’m a Mew! I have to be extra! Have you ever met a Mew that wasn’t extra?” Mew defended.

**_“What does that have to do with-?”_ ** Lucario began.

_ “No, no, he has a point there.” _ Mewtwo said.

“Meeting with Darkrai, anyone?” N said, desperate to escape these shenanigans.

“I am getting tired of waiting.” Darkrai began, looking between Mewtwo and Mew.  “That is a tiny Mewtwo.”

This statement set Mewtwo and Mew into a fit of laughter, much to Darkrai’s confusion. Lucario sat and tried to think about what decisions led him to this moment. N contemplated his entire existence whilst trying to make sense of his current situation. Chatot, however, was plotting revenge for his now purple feathers, and he was pretty sure he had a great idea now.

\----‐------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 

If you are seeing this on AO3, then it means that horrible app is no more! Enjoy reading!


	25. Chapter 25: Psychic vs. Dark

A/N

Hi there, sorry for the sudden lack of updates. I am starting my new job, my first full-time job at that, I am still attending school, and I have been informed that my grandpa has been admitted to a nursing home because he can no longer walk and his heart is only operating at 15%.

Anyways, here is some news that does pertain to you, whether you are reading my story off of Quotev or Archives of Our Own (Only places I have posted this story as of 02/24/2020). I will, after this chapter, start trying a new writing technique called Circuit Writing where instead of working on a chapter in one day with whatever little time I have and posting it, I will be adding onto the chapter in that time and not post it until a selected date. I will be doing this to increase the quality and length of these chapters. So from now on, instead of nearly daily posts, I will be posting a new chapter every Saturday! Now, to the chapter!

__________________________________________________________________________

After much struggle and effort, all pokemon, and N were now in the garden, where Mewtwo was trying to distract the group from the purpose of them being there. Mewtwo only succeeded in distracting Mew, which was a simple feat. Darkrai watched impatiently for a moment.

“I thought we were here to battle, Mewtwo. Not play games.” Darkrai said, sounding angrier than he had intended, not that Mewtwo could tell that his harshness was unintended.

_ “Ah, yes, that is… correct. That was the intended purpose of this entire trip, was it not?” _ Mewtwo said, looking over to N and his friends as he tried to hide his hesitation, unsuccessfully.

“Yes, it is? But no one is forcing you to if you want to back out. We can do something else.” N said, giving Mewtwo an out if he so desired, which Mewtwo did appreciate immensely. 

“Either way, you will not win against me.” Darkrai said smugly.

_ “In that case, psystrike!” _ Mewtwo said, surprising the dark type with the sudden attack.

After recovering from his brief shock, Darkrai gave out a laugh, though it was not malicious. Thus the two began their fight. At first, they did stay within a small clearing, but soon, thanks to Mewtwo repeatedly teleporting, they were battling all throughout the garden, causing quite the ruckus, though surprisingly a large lack of destruction. Though at a distinct disadvantage, Mewtwo did not go down nearly as easily as the first time Darkrai had attacked the psychic cat. Darkrai found that he liked battling an opponent who wasn’t threatening the fabric of time and space.

Their battle soon attracted many Alamos Town residents to the garden to witness the battle, which in turn caught law enforcement attention and one of the many Officer Jennys. N, despite protests, was escorted out of the garden by the officers, along with all others in the area, human and pokemon alike. Darkrai and Mewtwo did not notice the humans below them, no, they were having too much fun with their battle, so much so they neglected to realize how tired they were getting.

Darkrai sent a dark pulse towards Mewtwo, but missed by quite a few feet, striking a streetlight that now began to fall towards a small group of pajama-clad children. Mewtwo, acting quick, but not thinking, teleported to the children and shield the children, hugging them close and wrapping his tail around them, keeping them safe from the metal pole, which struck his back painfully, and cut him. Only then did he remember he could have used telekinesis to stop the pole from falling altogether.

Mewtwo ignored his pain, he had felt worse after all, and checked the children, smiling when he saw them unhurt. Mewtwo lift the pole off of him with his telekinesis and released the children, who were immediately fawned over by worried parents. Mewtwo then checked his wounds, noticing his shoulder, leg, back, and part of his tail had gotten cut. Although the cuts weren’t deep nor had much more blood than a bad scrape, Mewtwo was quick to avert his gaze, not fond of the sight of blood.

“Wow, you really do need help.” Mew said as he healed Mewtwo. “Looks like I will have to teach you some things. Like how to come up with a good prank instead of something as boring as dye and glitter.”

_ “It was funny! You should have seen their faces! Not that I object to learning more pranks to do.” _ Mewtwo said.

“Well, it looks like I’ll be taking you under my wing then!” Mew joked as they turned into a Fearow, getting a laugh out of Mewtwo.

“Well, it looks like everyone is okay. If you ever want a rematch, you know where to find me.” Darkrai said before vanishing.

N, meanwhile, had to do some explaining to Officer Jenny about the entire situation whilst Chatot and Lucario had snuck away. Lucario, Mew, Chatot, and Mewtwo easily snuck back into the hotel room, since two of them can teleport, one can fly, and the other knew how to scale a building.


	26. Chapter 26: Insomnia with Friends

A/N

Hi everyone, I know this isn’t Saturday, but on Saturday I will be busy visiting my dying grandpa. That is how my spring break gets to begin. I found out on Monday that he was dying. So I am sorry if this is poor quality, but I’m having some emotional difficulty. I’m sorry. I’ll try and keep my promise to update every Saturday in the CDT timezone. You can find this story only on Archives of Our Own and Quotev right now. But if this story does well, I will be putting it on more platforms.

_________________________________________________________________________

N left the building in which Officer Jenny had scolded him for causing a disruption and endangering children, which was in no way his fault. He left the building feeling quite frustrated, for he found how she treated him quite patronizing. How was he supposed to control what others do? It frustrated him how others didn’t view Pokemon as intellectual equals as he did. Why couldn’t they see them as sentient creatures like he did? Surely being raised as he did shouldn’t be necessary to see the obvious.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. He could ponder that later. He had the time, and who knows, maybe he will find the answers he wants while he travels the world? He sure hoped so. But for now, he needed to get to the hotel and make like a Snorlax and sleep. He looked up at the starry night sky and smiled at the peaceful sight. It was nice being able to see the light in the dark, the white in the black. A nice reminder that he isn’t entirely wrong about some things in the world being black and white, instead of the grey everyone else seems to see.

With a relaxed smile, and a more relaxed self, he began his walk to the hotel enjoying the nature of the night and the hum of life that still lingered about the town. It had an aura about it that he couldn’t quite describe nor grasp, but he did enjoy it. He supposed that it was all he truly needed to know about it. After all, he did enjoy it and that was the only thing that it did. Trying to figure out why would be like asking why humans loved Pokemon, the answer didn’t need to be sought, it just was.

Upon entering the hotel room, he was greeted with the sounds of slumber. With care, he moved about quietly, checking if all of his companions were asleep. At the windowsill, he found Chatot resting in the moonlight. On the couch, Lucario slept soundly. N was surprised to find that Mew slept in the open microwave. Mewtwo was not in the hotel room at all, but he knew three places he could check for the elusive Pokemon.

N had a feeling that Mewtwo may only be in places he had already visited, seeing as he wasn’t keen on interacting with most humans. They had only visited the garden, the hotel room, the roof, and the Space-Time Towers. Since he wasn’t in the hotel room, the closest place to check for the large feline was the roof. So he quietly exited the hotel room, out into the dark hall, and made his way to the staircase, where he then ascended the stairs. N kept a hand on the railing as he walked up the stairs until he saw the door, which was left ajar.

Exiting the stairway, onto the rooftop, he was promptly hit with a purple tail. He should have fallen down, but he didn’t. Mewtwo had used his psychic powers to catch N before N had fallen. The psychic feline adjusted N so he would have balance before releasing him from his psychic grip and returning his gaze to the night sky. N looked at the pokemon for a moment as the pokemon sat above the doorway, before looking up at the sky in a vain attempt to see what enamored the pokemon.

_ “Everyone else is asleep in the hotel room. Why are you up here?” _ Mewtwo asked N.

“I could ask you the same thing.” N replied, only to earn silence from the Pokemon. “So, why are you up here instead of sleeping in the warm hotel room?” 

_ “I have grown a disdain for small enclosures, like that room. I was hoping seeing the stars and the moon would calm my nerves so I might be able to sleep, but I’m not very keen on sleeping again after my ‘nap’ in the garden.” _ Mewtwo spoke honestly, his gaze never leaving the sky.  _ “Too bad it is a new moon tonight.” _

N knew what he meant, how could he not after the sight he, Chatot, and Lucario had seen? It was a sight he didn’t want to see again. Especially with the ideals he held.

“Well, you will be tired if you don’t sleep tonight. But I do have a few ideas to help you obtain some shut-eye.” N offered.

_ “How?” _ Mewtwo inquired, now looking at N with obvious apprehension.

“Well, Jigglypuff’s song is my first idea.”

_ “Will that prevent nightmares?” _

“Well, my second idea, is coffee.”

_ “That causes heart problems in cat-like pokemon, doesn’t it?” _

“Well, third times the charm, my third idea is the pokeb-”

_ “No.” _

“Well, that leaves one option then. Trying to make you feel safe and do something like reading or watching a funny show before seeing if you can sleep.”

_ “That one doesn’t sound too bad, actually.” _ Mewtwo said, thoughtfully.  _ “I heard about this show called PsyduckTales.” _

“Well, let's go back to the hotel room and see if we can find it on PokeTube on the TV.” N said.

Mewtwo nodded and went down next to N and put his hand onto his shoulder. N saw the world fade away, before being met face to door with the hotel room door. Mewtwo had teleported them outside of the hotel room. N glanced at Mewtwo before opening the door.

_ “I didn’t want to accidentally wake anyone.” _ Mewtwo said, seeming to feel the need to justify his actions.

N simply nodded and entered the hotel room, holding the door open for the apprehensive pokemon. Once inside, N closed the door and put blankets and pillows on the floor. Gesturing for Mewtwo to sit down, the pokemon did so, making himself as comfortable as he could in the confined space. N got the remote and soon found the show, he was curious about it since he had never heard of it, which made sense growing up as he did. Soon both of them were watching PsyduckTales in the dark.


	27. Chapter 27: Learning

A/N

My grandpa died Monday morning. So if at some point the chapter suddenly sucks, that is the part I wrote after waking up to the news of his death. I’m sorry. I posted this a day early due to my work schedule.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of the early morning sun awoke Chatot from his peaceful slumber. Looking about, he saw everyone was still asleep. He saw that Lucario still slept on the couch, that Mew still lay in the open microwave, and he saw that N and Mewtwo had passed out in front of the barely audible tv, which showed some strange cartoon about a superhero Psyduck?

Getting up, and remembering how his feathers were still tinted purple, Chatot decided that it was time someone pranked Mewtwo for a change, and he was going to be the first to do so. Thus Chatot found what he needed for his little harmless prank, and enacted his plan. He was certain this would be funny and hurt the psychic’s pride a touch, he just hoped he wouldn’t become featherless for his actions.

When Mewtwo awoke, he was met with the whispers of an argument and the sound of laughter. He reluctantly let himself wake and stretched before sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. His confusion rose when this earned more laughter and stopped whatever argument was happening. He was too tired to care about it, so he didn’t.

_ “Good morning.” _ Mewtwo said simply, trying to get his eyes to focus as he blinked away the blurriness.

“Morning kiddo!” Mew said, laying atop Mewtwo's head.

_ “Not a kiddo. Why are you on my head?” _ Mewtwo said.

“Because I am small and you’re too out of it to do anything.” Mew said playfully.

Mewtwo nodded and yawned into his hand. He knew Mew was right, for he could barely keep his eyes open. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He had been watching tv with N one moment, and the next thing he knew it was morning. Still better than a nightmare, he supposed.

**_“Are you feeling okay?”_ ** Lucario asked, making Mewtwo open his eyes once again.

_ “Just tired. Never had a good sleep schedule, and it got worse when I decided to travel the world at night before I met any of you.” _ Mewtwo admitted.

“How edgy of you.” Mew commented, amused.

_ “Shhh. I’ll fight you.” _ Mewtwo said childishly in his tired state.

“We’ve done that. Didn’t really work out for you last time.” Mew pointed out.

_ “I technically didn’t lose if we both stopped fighting.” _ Mewtwo pointed out with a yawn.

“Don’t worry, we can go for round two after I teach you how to do things.” Mew said cheerfully.

_ “What?” _ Mewtwo said, finally starting to wake up a bit, due to the fact that yawning is your body’s way of trying to keep you awake.

“I’m going to teach you how to do the things I can do so you can be better at pranks, silly!” Mew giggled, getting off of Mewtwo’s head.

_ “Oh. I had forgotten about that. Wait, when are we going to do that? And what do we do now that I’ve fought Darkrai?”  _ Mewtwo asked.

“Well, while you were sleeping we discussed it. We agreed that, if you and Darkrai agreed, that we could stay here for a spell while Mew teaches you and once Mew thought you learned enough, you could battle Darkrai again to try and master how to reel in the damage. But, this time we should go somewhere less populated so no one gets hurt.” N said.

Mewtwo simply nodded and stood up, now catching his reflection in the turned off tv, and seeing he had glasses crudely drawn on him in black marker. He heard Chatot try and hide their laughter and Mew’s giggles. One of them must have decided to pull this little prank on him.

_ “Ah, no wonder the world is much more clear!” _ Mewtwo said with a smile, pretending to adjust the ‘glasses’.  _ “I always had a feeling the world was blurrier than it was supposed to be! I simply must thank whoever got me such stylish specs!” _ Mewtwo said cheerfully.

“Seriously? Are you kidding me? Really?” Chatot said, astonished, he hadn’t expected for his prank to end up getting this absurd reaction. 

_ “Yes, I’m very serious. Clearly, I wear glasses. Serious pokemon wear glasses.” _ Mewtwo said, in all seriousness. 

**_“I have never seen a prank flop so hard. Wow. Chatot, you just can’t win!”_ ** Lucario laughed.

“Shut up!” Chatot said, irritated.

_ “Something the matter, Chatot? Did a prank of yours not work out for you?” _ Mewtwo said, looming over Chatot.

“Oh no.” Chatot said, realizing how screwed he was.

N and Lucario quickly left the hotel room. Upon hearing Mewtwo’s laughter and Chatot’s cries for mercy, they knew they made the right decision. They shared a look and wordlessly agreed to go downstairs and enjoy the continental breakfast the hotel offered. Not long after, Mew and Chatot joined them. Chatot now had a frilly bow on his neck and smaller matching ones on his legs that he unfortunately could not remove due to not having anything that could untie the ribbons.

After breakfast, with Mew’s guidance, the group met up with Mewtwo in the garden, who no longer had crudely drawn glasses upon him and who had been talking to Darkrai. Mewtwo had told Darkrai of the plan his friends had come up with and chat with Darkrai while he waited for his friends, unwilling to stay indoors. Although, their chat was cut short by a very insistent and impatient Mew wishing to train Mewtwo. As Mew trained Mewtwo, Darkrai spoke with N, Lucario, and tried not to laugh at Chatot, out of politeness for the little avian creature.

Mew dragged Mewtwo out over the water, far from all the people so none would be harmed. Mew had made a point to be uncharacteristically careful after his first battle with Mewtwo. He didn’t want another kid to die because he didn’t pay attention. So now, though most didn’t notice, he was more attentive and thoughtful about his decisions, much to Arceus’s relief. Mew watched Mewtwo carefully, he had gotten the gist of Mewtwo’s power problem, and he knew he needed to keep an eye out for if things started to go bad.

“We should start with some easy stuff first, the easier stuff is really good for pranks or just plain playing!” Mew said cheerfully, seeing how his words brought amusement to Mewtwo, but also relief. “I think we’ll start with those little bouncy bubbles. We can put them just above the water! And if they pop, well, you’ll have a good incentive to make sure it doesn’t!”

_ “Oh joy.” _ Mewtwo said sarcastically.  _ “And if I ace it on the first try?” _

“Then you try two more times, like rock, paper, scissors!” Mew said.

_ “I see, but, what if I’m just a natural?” _ Mewtwo asked, a tad dramatically, much to Mew’s surprise, though Mewtwo had been surprising Mew a lot as of late.

“Then I’ll teach you how to make things bloom.” Mew said.

_ “We’re surrounded by water? I don’t see anything that could bloom out here?” _ Mewtwo said, confused.

But, Mew only answered with a giggle and began to demonstrate how he makes the bubbles. So Mewtwo’s question was left unanswered as he began to try and mimic what Mew did. After half an hour of simply trying to conjure up the bubbles, he finally made one. So Mew gently put it at the edge of the water, using the opportunity to show Mewtwo how to move the objects without accidentally popping them. Mewtwo made similar ones next to the first one, leaving a grand total of three.

_ “Do I really have to bounce on them?” _ Mewtwo asked, looking at the three bubbles just above the large expanse of water, not seeing how Mew could clearly see the anxiety the thought gave him.

“Nope!” Mew said cheerfully before splashing all of them with water, causing the first one made to pop, but the other to merely wiggle. “You did good! Better than I expected. Now let's make things go bloom!” Mew said, laughing at his little joke. 

_ “Bloom. Boom. Ha ha. Very funny.” _ Mewtwo said, rolling his eyes, though he was amused.

Then, much to Mewtwo’s surprise, Mew put a psychic barrier around them and began lowering them down into the water. Mewtwo tried to question Mew, but found that his counterpart was concentrating. So Mewtwo silently watched as he was once again surrounded by liquid and trapped in a small space. He found it hard to keep calm as his heartbeat skyrocketed, but he tried to keep calm, though his efforts bore little to no fruit. At least not at first.

Mew had lowered them down to the surface of the lakebed, surrounding them in greenery that Mewtwo couldn’t identify. Mew then made half of the greenery bloom, leaving Mewtwo in awe at the beauty that he saw and so much of a slave to his own curiosity that he forgot his fears, if only for a moment.

_ “How did you do this? What types of plants are these? Do they all bloom like this?” _ Mewtwo asked, wonderstruck.

“Well… “ Mew began with a smile, and he explained how he did it, he told the young clone what plants were what, he told them of how each bloom was different, and found himself still answering questions even after Mewtwo made things bloom, only hearing the end of Mewtwo’s inquisitions once they broke out of the water’s surface.

When Mew and Mewtwo returned, they learned that Darkrai had decided to join them on their journey and had made N catch him as well. Mewtwo was happy with this news, for he didn’t want to lose his newfound friend quite yet. It was then that Mew learned that the others had let themselves be caught by N, which did indeed surprise him, especially having known Mewtwo for a while. It made Mew wonder what he had missed out on, but he didn’t voice this. For while he was quite childish and playful, he wasn’t stupid and he did not wish to make Mewtwo feel the need to defend himself, not after how he had seen how much Mewtwo had changed since he last saw him in Johto. Mew was happy for Mewtwo, he had found joy in life, friends, and a sense of humor to boot.

“Well, we should get going. I was thinking, and I think we should go to the Kanto region. It has a lot of unpopulated areas, and I know of this town there in the North East that has some ghost type that Mewtwo can’t harm with psychic moves.” N said.

**_“You certainly seem to have this planned out.”_ ** Lucario commented.

_ “I’ve never visited the Kanto region. Sounds fun.” _ Darkrai spoke cheerfully.

“Kanto, huh? Lotta Pidgey there. They can be annoying.” Chatot spoke up.

“It’ll be fine, though. I know Kanto like the back of my paw!” Mew added.

_ “It has been a while since I’ve been in that region. I never truly got the chance to explore it, without Team Rocket that is. I didn’t pay much attention back then. I had other things on my mind.” _ Mewtwo said, his telepathy like a whisper that tingled the mind, for he wasn’t too keen on returning to the region.

“Don’t worry, Team Rocket has been dismantled. They won’t be around. And if anyone tries anything, they’ll have to go throw us. I might not have powers, but I do have fists.” N assured the psychic.

**_“And I know both martial arts and aura sphere.”_ ** Lucario added.

“You think a flock of Spearow is bad? You’ve never seen a flock of Chatot.” Chatot said.

“I’ve made tsunamis. I think I can wipe out a few grunts.” Mew said cheerfully.

_ “And you’ve seen the power of my little night terrors.” _ Darkrai spoke up.

_ “Thank you.” _ Mewtwo spoke, resisting the urge to hug them all, instead he awkwardly hugged himself, he was grateful for his friends, and he didn’t want to push any buttons after all. 

And then the group went to gather what they would need for the great trip to Kanto, including tickets for the boat to the Kanto region. Lucario, Chatot, and Darkrai opted to travel in their Pokeballs for the journey to the nearest train station that would lead them to the docks. Mew, not having consented to being caught, did not go into a Pokeball, though he still would join them on their journey, and disguised as a Skitty. Mewtwo, however, just flat out refused to go anywhere near the Pokeball.

“I’m not going to force you, but I’m curious, why does it bother you this time? Going in a Pokeball?” N asked the psychic.

_ “I finally figured out why it feels familiar to be in a Pokeball. Or, part of it. I feel like it feels more like something else but I can’t remember. It troubles me that I can’t remember.” _ Mewtwo spoke, glaring at the ground in his frustration.

“I see. Well, you know you will attract a lot of attention when we travel, right? Are you ready for that?” N asked, concerned for his friend.

_ “The anxiety of dealing with humans is lesser than my anxiety for the Pokeball. Plus, I clearly don’t have to worry about humans anymore.” _ Mewtwo said, relaxing at the self-evident truth of his own words.

“Well, clearly. Ready to go?” N asked, smiling at his friend.

_ “Ready to go.” _ Mewtwo confirmed.

Meanwhile, in Lavender Town, an old man was nursing a Pokemon back to health. The poor Pikachu had been very hurt when the elder man found him. Though, he never would have found the Pikachu if it hadn’t been for the Meowth, that now stuck to the Pikachu’s side. He had found the poor Pikachu caught in a snare, poor thing was suffocating and had scars on his neck from the awful trap.

Seeing as the pokemon were safe and in stable condition, he decided it was time to go do some errands. He went about Lavender Town, picking berries, checking his mail, and getting Poffins and medicine for the pokemon that resided with him. Then he went back home, checked the pokemon and took care of their needs, and headed out one last time. This time, he went to a graveyard and he spoke to the tombstone he visited daily. He told the stone of the new pokemon that he now hoped to help, he told the stone how sorry he was that she wasn’t here, he told the stone how sorry he was for what he did all those years ago, and then he told the stone a bedtime story before he once again went home with the night air whispering goodnight. But it was just a stone. A tombstone. With no body beneath it. No, the stone was merely a marker of a life once lived, for the original was destroyed about two years ago.


	28. Chapter 28: Mew?

A/N

Well, with Covid-19 making me stay home instead of going to school, I, like many others, am being forced to struggle with online classes. At least I can go to work still. Things could be worse. I just hope this blows over fast. I really miss my friends. Stay safe everyone, people are going nuts right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo hovered above the ground as he waited beside N, who Mew, disguised as a Skitty, had decided to hitch a ride on as they clung to N’s shoulder. Mewtwo found himself uneasy with Mew’s silence, for the pokemon hadn’t spoken since disguising himself, which Mewtwo supposed was smart. Mewtwo glanced at the whispering humans, who also stood in line for the boat to Kanto.

Mewtwo was ripped from his thoughts and creeping anxieties by the line finally moving and allowing them to board. Although Mewtwo could have simply teleported atop the ship and wait for his friends, he chose to stay at their side and float beside them until they were all aboard the boat. He didn’t want to be surrounded by nothing but strangers, after all.

A human was giving the boarders instructions, but Mewtwo didn’t listen. It wasn’t like they could do much to him if he broke their rules anyhow. Though he figured he wouldn’t break any of them through sheer coincidence, and if he did he wasn’t too worried. He could just teleport himself and his friends to Kanto should trouble arise.

Mewtwo looked about the boat as he followed N and Mew to their room. He saw many Pokemon who he didn’t know had existed and had never seen before, such as a Pokemon that looked like an apple and another with an ice cube like head. It relaxed him a bit and made him less anxious after seeing such pokemon.

Once in the room Mew transformed into his normal self as N put up their supplies. Mew looked at Mewtwo quizzically. Mewtwo looked back at him just as quizzically, and a tad confused as well.

“Why were you so quiet?” Mew asked the larger psychic.

_ “I had never been on a boat before, or around this many people without something bad happening. What’s your excuse?” _ Mewtwo defended.

“I was poking around in that giant melon of yours.” Mew said, sticking his tongue out at Mewtwo.

_ “What? Why? Don’t do that.” _ Mewtwo said as he covered his head with his hands.

“Neh, I’ll continue until you know how to stop me.” Mew said teasingly. “Plus, I confirmed my suspicions, so I probably won’t go back into that big ol’ noggin’ of yours for a bit.” 

_ “Suspicions? Care to enlighten me?” _ Mewtwo asked.

“Another time I will. Promise. Right now, it's best you don’t know. It’s not anything horrible, so don’t worry. It’ll just be a story for another time kiddo.” Mew said, taking on an oddly paternal tone. “I’ll be right back.” Mew said as Mewtwo was about to question him, and teleported away.

_ “That, that was odd, right?” _ Mewtwo asked N, bewildered by Mew’s words and actions alike.

“Definitely different. That’s for sure. But I don’t really know him as well as you do, right?” N said.

_ “Right. I have known him longer. Doesn’t mean I get him either. It’s strange when he acts like that.” _ Mewtwo said.

“He’s acted like that to you before?” N queried.

_ “Yes, though it’s a rare occasion so I am not accustomed to that strangeness. Whatever that was. Usually he pops up when he thinks I need to loosen up and have fun. Sometimes he would tell me not to do things, but I did them anyway. He once told me not to eat a rawst berry after I got burned by getting a bit too close to a campfire. But of course I ate it to spite him. I was more angry at him back then.” _ Mewtwo said.

“Wow, he used reverse psychology on you. I thought you were psychic?” N said, all too amused.

_ “I’m sorry he did what?” _ Mewtwo said, not believing what he thought he heard.

“He wanted you to eat the rawst berry.” N said.

_ “I was bamboozled!”  _ Mewtwo said in his shock, which only made N laugh aloud.

Mew, meanwhile, was speaking to an old friend of his beside the sailing boat. Mew had asked this friend for insight on what was to come. Mew wanted to be ready to deal with the upcoming problem that was becoming more and more apparent. He was thankful for his friendship with Celebi, especially now.

“It’s not exactly great. I know. But we need to let it happen if this plan is going to work, Mew. If you make one wrong move, just one little thing can derail it all. And it won’t be good, trust me.” Celebi said urgently.

“But what if I just stop it? Or delay it?” Mew asked desperately.

“It won’t work. It must be done.” Celebi said sadly.

“But, Mewtwo…” Mew was interrupted by Celebi.

“I’m sorry, but he can’t avoid it and you can’t change it. Mewtwo will have to do his best.” Celebi said, sad for his friend. “I’ll stick around and try to help you out, but that’s all I’m able to do.”

“Thank you, Celebi.” Mew said, grateful to the other Pokemon.

“Well, someone has to make sure you do what needs to be done.” Celebi concluded.


	29. Apologies

A/N

Sorry everyone, I've been dealing with emotional baggage, work, and school and was unable to write this weeks chapter. I will try to get the chapter out by next Saturday. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
